


It’s Yours

by The_passion_in_all



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Ellie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Omega Dina, gp ellie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_passion_in_all/pseuds/The_passion_in_all
Summary: Ellie has been holding back her feelings for Dina due to being friends with Jesse but what happens when she see’s a certain event that leads to more then she imagined when it comes to Dina and with what they will face?
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie/Dina
Comments: 110
Kudos: 506





	1. Peeping

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do a little twist to certain events that I have been asked for and it intrigued me to give it a shot.

_Ellie and Dina went to their favorite spot outside of Jackson, it was a lake they found a few months back that they kept just to themselves. Their little safe haven away from the world. Ellie was strumming her guitar as Dina was floating in the water. Ellie couldn’t help but look at the Jewish girl and can’t help but to think how beautiful this girl was. Ellie has been crushing on Dina for a long time a year or two in fact, but the fact Dina and Jesse were always on and off made Ellie back off…well that and they were all friends and Ellie respected the other alpha enough to not try and see if more can be between Dina and herself. Ellie was so lost in thought she never saw Dina exit the water. She didn’t notice anything until Dina took the guitar from Ellie and straddled her lap._

_“Ok stud what is making you have your serious face?” Dina asked as she wrapped her arms around Ellie’s neck. Ellie blushes at being caught within her thoughts but it also didn’t help that the girl of her dreams was nice and wet and straddling her lap._

_“Me? Oh it’s nothing just thinking of songs I want to learn.” Ellie answered back to hide her thoughts from the omega. Dina raises an eyebrow not really believing her._

_“Sure that’s what it is.” Dina leaned forward and was inches away from Ellie’s lips to the point all Ellie had to do was twist her head in any direction and they would be kissing. “You know we came her to be together and relax not look so serious to the point wrinkles are gonna show on your beautiful face Ellie.” Dina stared deep into Ellie’s eyes, brown staring at green. “In fact there is something that I think we should be doing that we haven’t.” Dina says and Ellie looks at her confused but before she can say anything Dina closes the space and kisses her hard. All the passion Dina has is being put into the kiss. Ellie is frozen but only for a second until she wraps her arms around Dina’s naked waist kissing her back just as passionately. Tongues are soon fighting for dominance as Ellie pushes Dina onto her back, Ellie breaks away biting Dina’s lower lip leaving the other girl moaning._

_“What is happening right now?” Ellie asks lost in confusionn and arousal with what is happening. Dina doesn’t say anything just moves her hand to Ellie’s shorts and grabs the bulge that is forming. Ellie grunts and pushes her hips into Dina’s hand._

_“I’m taking what I want alpha. And what I want is you…taking me….owning me…make me yours Ellie. Dina whispers her eyes dark as she kisses Ellie again. Ellie groans as she Feels Dina’s hands unbuttoning her shorts and shivers as Dina’s hands slid inside to touch her dick, Ellie thrusts to meet Dina’s hand. They break their kiss to get their breathe back into their lungs, Dina smirks and flips them over with her on top of Ellie. Dina slowly moves down the alphas body purring along the way. Ellie can’t do nothing but watch as Dina takes control of everything. Dina reaches Ellie’s shorts and pulls out her hard dick and looks at it with amazement. “God Ellie your amazing” Dina says as she is about the place her mouth where Ellie needs her the most.._

_“Fuck Dina don’t sto-“_

“Kiddo! *bang bang* cmon we’re going scouting today!!” Ellie groaned into the pillow hearing Joel’s voice and him literally punching her door waking her up from a dream she wanted to be stuck in forever. Ellie was half tempted to ignore her adopted father and go back to her dream until the pounding became to much and she sat up in bed throwing her pillow to the door.

“I hear you old dog just give me a minute for fuck sakes!” The young alpha yells at the door. She throws the blankets back and swings her legs to the edge of the bed. Rubbing her hands on her face trying to wake up. She glances down “oh of course…” Ellie looks at her morning wood that was caused by a not so innocent dream about her best friend, Ellie puts her head in her hands. “Great..”

“Ellie!” Joel yells again. “Cmon we are gonn-“ Joel got interrupted by Ellie.

“I said give me a second old dog unless you want to see me walk around with a boner in front of the whole town!” Ellie screamed back through the door. Joel choked on his own breath from the response and ended up coughing. He loved this kid as his own pup but to this day her mouth still shocks him. Little alpha was a tough one to control ever since she presented as an alpha, but him being an alpha himself he took pride in helping her through there travels. Back inside Ellie calmed down her “little problem” by hoping into a very cold shower that left her teeth chattering. She rushed into getting changed throwing on blue jeans a white shirt and a dark red flannel and her infamous black converses. Grabbing her pack she opened the door with Joel humming a tune. Joel looked down really quick and smirked.

“Well you seemed to have taken care of your uhh issue” Ellie pushed him as Joel laughed.

“God you’re an asshole.” Ellie murmured as she kept walking with Joel to the stables.

“What? You’re a healthy nineteen year old alpha, it’s normal to have tour bod-“ Ellie smacked Joel again to make him stop talking.

“Jesus Joel can you not!!” Ellie practically ran to the stables at this point to to not have Joel talk anymore about hard ones. They might be a family but damn she doesn’t want to talk about THAT with him. Bad enough when she was with Cat that Joel tried horribly to have the “talk” with her. Defiantly the worst day of her life. As the two alphas approaches the stables Tommy was already there waiting for them.

“Finally! You two are a half hour late I was worried I was goin to have to find you guys.” Tommy said with a smile as he brought their horses out of the stable. Ellie rolled her eyes and looked around, hoping to see a certain brunette. “Dina isn’t here she is taking a few days off says she ain’t feeling to good.” Tommy tells Ellie knowing who the girl was looking for.

“Oh….she is down with the flu?” Ellie asked and both Tommy and Joel look at each other wondering if Ellie was that clueless at times. Tommy looks around before answering.

“Uhh yea the flu we’ll go with that. Alright cmon we got to scout for clickers, got word some are leaking around south from here.” Tommy and Joel saddle up as Ellie jumps on shimmer. The group of three heading out the gate for their scouting mission. The three heading to cabin to observe the outskirts of the land. “So Ellie you got a date for the upcoming dance?” Tommy asked as they made there way to the cabin.

“Nah I don’t think I’m going to go it’s not my scene.” Ellie remarked. In all honestly she really didn’t care but if maybe Dina asked her she would consider Ellie has been attractive to the omega for over a year and now that her and Jesse broke up maybe she can try to be a little closer to her, but at the same time she doesn’t want to piss off Jesse either since they are all friends but she is tired of holding back she wants to to see if there is something more worth exploring.

“I think you should go Ellie maybe you’ll find someone you can get to know outside of Dina and Jesse” Joel said to the girl who just rolled her eyes. Once they are to their checkpoint they spent the next few hours hunting down clickers picking them off with their sniper rifles. Less talking was made expect for teasing remarks and a little friendly competition on who out of the three can knock down the most infected for several hours Tommy being the winner of course being the more expert shooter and Ellie taking second and Joel grumbling at third place saying cheating was involved. Once the three were satisfied they got enough of the infected to have the outskirts safe for the town they headed back. Ellie grabbed her stuff off of shimmer and put her saddle away.

“Hey Joel I’ll met you back at the house later I’m gonna go check on Dina see if she needs anything from me.” Joel looked a tad hesitate but nodded his head. Ellie made a run for Dina’s house zig zagging through the towns people of Jackson. Once she got to her door she stopped to catch her breath reminding herself she might need to get in better shape. She knocked on the door calling out to Dina.

“Hey Dina you home?” Ellie asked knocking again. When she didn’t get an answer Ellie got a little worried she always got a response from the omega. She turned the door which wasn’t locked and opened up for her. “Dina?” As Ellie entered the girls home she didn’t see her at the bottom level. “Uhhh Dina?” Ellie climbed the stairs and slowly walked down the hall to Dina’s room. “Hey Dina you dead or something?” Ellie tries to joke as she puts her hand on the door and slowly opens it just a crack and what she sees makes her eyes almost pop out her skull. Dina was naked on her bed head thrown back her hand between her legs. **Oh my god! I need to look away this isn’t right!** Ellie’s brain screamed at her but she couldn’t move she was frozen. As she watched Dina masterbate, Dina let out a few whimpers and moans as she played with herself Ellie’s eyes traced the sweat on the girls body committing it to memory, she mesmerized Dina’s lips parted open as she tried to breathe, her chest puffed out, her nipples hard from arousal. Ellie’s mind started to go hazy as her wolf was urging her to enter the room as take the omega, the smell of Dina’s arousal was messing with her head and she felt her pants getting tighter. **Fuck I need to go…** Ellie shut her eyes tightly taking a few deep breathes and willing her hand that is holding the door knob in a death grip to shut the door. As she was about to close she heard something that made her heart stop and get even harder.

“Fuck….Ellie…oh Ellie” Dina moaned as she worked harder on herself to cum. Ellie has to use all her power to control her wolf who was practically snarling at her to go into the room. She closed the door and snuck out as quietly and quickly as possible. Once she was outside she walked straight to her house the whole time replaying what she had seen. **Holy fuck…she was masturbating..she was thinking of me. She fucking said my name.** Ellie made it back to her place and leaned against the door. Ellie was a mess her arousal was through the roof she couldn’t control herself as she loosened her belt and started to undo her pants to free up the pressure inside. Ellie pulled out her dick and lightly stroked herself moaning instantly.

“Fuck….” Ellie moaned as she pictured Dina’s naked body. She could only imagine how Dina’s arousal must taste and god what she would give to have her mouth where the omega’s hand was. Ellie started to stroke herself faster picturing Dina moaning as she went down on her, not stopping until Dina had to pull her away for being to sensitive to take anymore, but Ellie wouldn’t stop there she would fuck Dina until the girl was screaming so much her throat went raw. Ellie felt herself getting ready to cum and her hold on her dick became tighter she replayed Dina moaning her name over and over. “Ohhh fuck!” Ellie came with a grunt, her orgasm so powerful she found herself bent over lightly losing feeling in her legs, she kept stoking until there was nothing left and she was semi soft. Ellie let go of herself and slid to the floor. Ellie rested her head on the door and closed her eyes as she tried to calm down her breathing. “Fuck how am I gonna face Dina now after what I’ve seen?” Ellie asked herself and honestly she had no fucking clue on what to do. 


	2. There You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie has been avoiding Dina but a little shopping trip with Joel changes that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold letters are thoughts for characters.

Ellie has been avoiding Dina the last couple of days not being having the guts to be around her after seeing her in that very interesting situation. Not to mention she couldn’t stop jacking off every morning and night to the point she is sore constantly. She has pretty much gone on hunts with Joel figuring it’s better to try and mend her relationship with him and rebuild whatever closeness they use to have before her finding the truth in Seattle about the surgery and the fireflies. And also to take advantage of using her pent up emotions on thrill of hunting. Ellie exits her small haven that is her home and walks a few steps that leads to the back door of Joel’s kitchen. She enters the the house immediately spotting Joel standing by the stove cooking breakfast.

“Hey kiddo.” Joel greets her. “Makin some eggs and bacon you want some?” Ellie nods her head as she takes a seat at the table. As Ellie waited for her breakfast her mind wondered in her Dina situation. **Fuck what am I gonna do? I can’t just act like everything is normal….I’m gonna have to keep myself in check around her…..or just avoid her. But I can’t do that shit for long she will hunt me down.** Ellie jumped slightly when Joel put her plate in front of her. Joel squinted his eyes looking at the his pup. “You good kiddo you e been on edge the last few days.” Joel took a seat and started eating. Ellie grabbed her fork and played with her food for a few seconds.

“Yea I’m good no worries here.” Ellie scooped up the eggs and literally shoved them into her mouth.

“Huh you sure cause your pheromones are all over the place. Your wolf is on edge still even with all the hunting you’ve been doing lately.” Joel sipped his coffee staring at the pup. Joel took a breathe slightly getting uncomfortable with what he was about to ask next. “Kiddo umm is your rut approaching? Is that why your so riled up?” Joel watched as Ellie chokes on her bacon coughing hard hitting her chest.

“Jesus fucking Christ Joel! What the fuck! No I’m not going into rut!” Ellie snatches Joel’s coffee taking gulps of the bitter drink to help get the bacon out of her throat. Joel lofted his hands in the air shrugging his shoulders.

“Hey I’m curious! You haven’t been this bad since your last rut a few months ago and if you need to talk abou-“ Ellie places her hand on her adopted fathers mouth to so he wouldn’t finish his sentence.

“Joel I’m fucking fine. So please…shut up.” Ellie demands as she takes her hand away and puts his coffee back on his side. “And that shit still taste like ass.” Joel chuckles and grabs his mug dropping the conversation. They finish their breakfast in silence, once done Ellie took their plates and cleaned them up. Joel looked at Ellie leaning against the sink.

“Hey I need to make a run for some supplies…want to join me?” Ellie looked at Joel thinking she could use some more food and another journal. She nods her head and they head out of the house. They still don’t talk to much both worried the other would say something wrong and damage whatever progress they made. So they both decided silence is the best course to take as they make their way to the general store across the tipsy bison. They both split up looking around for what each needs. Ellie found herself in the book section picking up a space novel looking at a few pages until someone covered her eyes.

“Well hello stranger.” The voice whispers in her ear, she knew who it was and Dina’s voice literally made her hard. Ellie pulls the hands away and sneakily places the novel in front of her groin.

“Damnit Dina you scared me.” Ellie chuckles with a blush telling herself to calm the fuck down. Her alpha was already scratching to be let lose with the omega around. Dina smiles her brown eyes shining.

“Well I haven’t seen you around and whenever you leave with Shimmer to get out of Jackson I miss you by a second. Are you avoiding me?” Dina asked leaning closer to Ellie. Ellie nervously took a step back blushing.

“What!? No no I’ve just….needed to get out…been on edge lately I guess.” Ellie glances at Dina.

“Awww is the big bad alpha needing some much needed action away from prying eyes?” Dina asked nudging Ellie lightly. With Ellie hearing the word action from Dina her mind went back to what she saw only a few days ago and her pants tightened slightly. **Jesus Christ! I can’t control this damn thing…it’s like I just fucking presented again!** Ellie’s brain screamed inside, her brain begging her body and wolf to calm down.

“Hahaha if by action you mean killing rabbits and dear then yea I got soooo much action I’m turning into a hoe.” Both girls laughed.

“So the dance is in a week, are you going to go?” Dina asked Ellie and all she did was shrug.

“Eh probably not you know those things aren’t for me.” Ellie was looking for a way out of this conversation, looking for Joel as an exit.

“Cmon Ellie you should come! And besides you promised me a dance when you lost that bet when we spared at the gym.” Ellie groaned and rolled her eyes. She really did forget about the deal if she lost but it was hard wrestling with Dina when the damn girl was straddling on her and wiggling her hips pinning Ellie down….lets just say Ellie is one of the best fighters but Dina is her weakness, made her look like she never fought in her life.

“Fuck…alright I did lose the match and I made a promise…god I’m an idiot.” Dina rolls hers eyes wrapping her arm around Ellie’s shoulder making the redhead tense a little.

“Just get better at fighting and you won’t find yourself in these situations.” Dina places her head on Ellie’s shoulder. Ellie couldn’t help herself and looked down at the girl leaning in close.

“I let you win, once I saw how nice you looked on top.” This remark caused Dina to gasp and widen her eyes at Ellie not fully believing the words that just came out of her friends mouth.

“You fucking pervert!” Dina playfully hits Ellie and both girls are laughing as each land a playful hit to the other not causing any harm. Ellie drops the book she was holding to grab Dina’s right arm as she threw another playful punch. She twist the arm behind Dina’s back and pushed her against a nearby shelf. The playfulness has stopped and the two girls stare at each other as they both breathe deep from the activity. Ellie finds herself pressing closer to the brunette, moving the front of her body flush against Dina’s.

“See? I told you I let you win.” Ellie whispers, her eyes falling to Dina’s lips, her wolf telling her to stake her claim. Dina tried her best to break the hold but the alpha was much stronger then the she appeared to be.

“God you’re an ass” Dina whispers back moving her head closer, their lips inches away. Ellie growled playfully letting the wolf take control she was so close to the omega all she had to do was tilt her head.

“Ellie! Ellie where are you.” Joel’s voice broke the girls from their haze and jumped apart. Dina looked straight to the floor finding her shoes interesting while Ellie was trying to slow her own heart rate. Joel’s footsteps get closer and fond the girls looking everywhere but at each other. Joel grunts not wanting to know what he walked in on. “Kiddo you ready to head out.” Ellie nodded.

“Yea I think so uhh see you around Dina.” Ellie waves at her. Dina watched the two walk away and she closed her eyes. Even though her heat was over she can swear just being around Ellie and smelling her scent drives her crazy. Hopefully she can have the courage to make the girl see how much she cares for the her. Maybe the dance will help? Dina was about to walk out when she spots the book Ellie was looking at laying on the floor, the went to pick it up and smiled seeing as it was a space romance. Dina laughed.

“Never took you for a romantic freckles…” Dina murmured to herself. “Hmmm maybe I should get this for her?” Dina thought about it for a while and made up her mind that she was going to give the book to Ellie tonight after her shift at the stables was done. She put the book onto her back pocket and left the store with a smile on her face feeling excited to see the redhead again later today and seeing the smile she will get for giving the book.


	3. Broken Friendship and Late Night Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a sneak peak into the past and Dina seeing Ellie to give her the book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait!!! And for that I decided to pretty much do two chapter into one. Enjoy!!!

Ellie pulled her jacket a little tighter to herself to help shield her from the cold. No matter the four years she has lived in Jackson she will never get used to the winters. Summer sucks ass but she can deal, spring is tolerable, hell even the fall she likes but winter…fuck the winter. Ellie is walking back to the horses to meet up with Jesse for a quick supply run along their routes. Ellie wasn’t really looking forward to riding with Jesse. She still felt guilty over being in love with Dina, and her and Jesse have never really been good for a while. Hopefully this run is quick and easy and little talking even though she knows Jesse loves to talk. Ellie already spots Jesse preparing his horse Storm, she goes through check in giving her name, the man lets her through with a smile and a wave as she walks to the stables to grab her saddle. Ellie continues to Shimmer’s stall and places the saddle and her rifle onto her horse, she guides Shimmer outside towards Jesse.

“Good morning sunshine.” Jesse said with a grin as he saddled up on his horse. “Ready for our patrol” Ellie shrugged and got onto Shimmer.

“As ready as any other patrol.” Ellie answered with a bit of an attitude due to the fact it was five in the morning and she barely had any sleep. Jesse titles his head to the gate as he started moving.

“Simple supply run nothing fancy, I found a grocery store and a warehouse 10 miles from here that I don’t think anyone has touched yet.” Jesse explains as he and Ellie put their horses into a gallop.

“Only 10 miles? Are you sure no one has looked it’s not that far?” Ellie asked as they ran through the snow. Jesse nodded his head and glanced at Ellie before he spoke out.

“Well there is a catch.” Ellie looks at him knowing what he is going to say **_mother fucker if you tell me there is infected I will want to slap the shit out of you._** Ellie thought to herself. “No one has gone there because of the number of infected between the two sites.” Ellie groans throwing her head back.

“Fuck Jesse is this why you asked me to come to help you clear the infected!? I could be sleeping!” Ellie growled at him.

“Dude you the best we got even you know that so don’t hate for being an expert at killing.” Jesse answers back calmly, Ellie lets out a growl immediately irritated with her friend.

“I feel so used right now dude.” Ellie mocks holding her hand to her heart. Jesse gives Ellie a nudge on the horse as they continue to their location.

“Hey ummm has Dina mention of she is going with anyone to the dance?” Jesse asked.

“Not with anyone particular I know she is forcing me to go but as in a date? Haven’t heard anything. Why you wanna ask her?” Ellie looked at Jesse who blushed a little. The alpha in Ellie was starting to get jealous.

“Yea I think so maybe see if we can get back together and try and work things out again. I mean we’ve been together three years before she wanted us to take these stupid ass breaks.”

“Why did she? You guys looked happy?” Ellie asked. **_Why the hell did I ask this? Oh I don’t know to torture myself some more._** Jesse took a breathe and shook his head.

“Honestly I don’t know. The sex was great, we never really fought. She just would get distant. She was even all weird and angry all the time when you started dating Cat last year and every time I asked she said it was nothing just worries about you. Yet I know what destroyed us was the night you and I got into that fight remember?” Jesse went on explaining. Ellie listened, she remembered the change in Dina around that time she was clueless about it all.....yea and she remembers the fight that changed all three of them really.

**_ FLASHBACK LAST YEAR _ **

__

_Ellie was drawing in her journal to kill time at the Tipsy Bison waiting for her girlfriend to show. Ellie couldn’t help but smile at the thought that she found someone who cared about her in that way. Usually people kept their distance from the alpha since her attitude didn’t really settle to well with the town at times. And it doesn’t help that Joel is her adopted sire and people are scared around him if he gets angry or protective. Ellie felt a pair of of arms around her shoulders before a kiss was planted on her cheek._

_“Hey stud.” At whispered in her ear giving her a slight nibble to her left ear. Ellie shivered and turned to look at her girlfriend. Cat was about three years older then her with silky short black hair with bangs almost covering her eyes, she was a little tan from the summer sun and covered in tattoos that mad Ellie drool. Ellie brought Cat to her lap and gave her a kiss._

_“Hey babe what took you so long.” Ellie asked as she places kisses on Cats neck. Cat hummed and leaned her head to give the girl more room._

_“Sorry was working on a last minute piece on Adam he has been dying to finish his tattoo on his back.” Cat take the menu on the table looking it over. “Anyway enough about that why don’t we get out of here heard there is gonna be a bonfire wanna go?” Cat asked as she cuddled closer to the red headed alpha. Ellie let out a purr of agreement. The girls got up and headed to the backside of Jackson where the bonfires are usually held at. As the girls got there it was pretty crowded with teenagers drinking and listening to music dancing around the fire. Ellie scanned the area looking for her friends and spot them standing at the corner drinking and cuddling. Ellie shook her head reminding herself that she is with her girlfriend. “Cmon baby lets get some drinks.” Cat dragged Ellie to the bar and got them both a whiskey. Ellie took her time drinking the liquor as she talked with Cat. Throughout the night Ellie kept looking at Dina and once in awhile she would make eye contact with her, blushing she will look away. Dina made her way to Ellie when Jesse went to talk with some of his friends noticing Ellie was now drinking alone as Cat was playing a drinking game on the other side._

_“Hey Ellie enjoying yourself?” Dina took a seat next to Ellie on the ground nursing her drink. Ellie smiles at her friend._

_“Not to bad least I’m feeling the booze so can’t complain.” Ellie laughs. “Where is Jesse?” She asks. Dina shrugs her shoulders not really interested in the question._

_“He is hanging out with the other alphas trying to be all manly and show who is stronger.” Dina points to the men arm wrestling and drinking themselves stupid. “Thank god your not like all the other alphas around here.” Ellie tilts her head._

_“Should I be?” Dina shakes her head at her._

_“God no! You know your strong and you don’t have the need to show it off all the time.” Dina grabs Ellie’s bicep feeling the muscle “you’re the right amount of strength and speed.” Her hands move to Ellie’s stomach where her Abdomen flexes at the brush of fingertips. “Your perfect.” Dina give Ellie a smile that causes the red head to kill the rest of her whiskey. Dina looks at the dancing crowd and grabs the alpha’s hand. “Cmon freckles we are Dancing.” Before Ellie could object she is being pulled by the omega to the crowed of bodies, her vision is spinning from the pull and tries to keep her legs from buckling. Dina pulls her to the middle and starts to lightly sway her hips, all the while Ellie watches. “Cmon Ellie you need to move too!” Dina grabs Ellie’s hands and starts to make the girl move side to side._

_“Dina you know I can’t dance.” Ellie try’s to get away but Dina pulls her back making Ellie’s front press against her back, Dina moving the girls hands to her waist._

_“Cmon Ellie live a little and dance.” Dina looks behind her to meet Ellie’s green eyes. Ellie bites her lips and tell herself to let go and have fun. Ellie wraps her right arm around Dina’s stomach and starts to follow the brunettes motion, pressing her chest closer to Dina’s back as her chin rest on her shoulders. Dina smiles and turns to face Ellie, wrapping her arms around the girls neck as the pace of the song grows in beat. They both laugh as Ellie dramatically bobs her head to the music. Ellie didn’t know if the alcohol gave her courage or she was just having fun to not care as she brought Dina close breast to breast her right hand just above the girls butt and her leg in-between Dina’s as she started to grind. Dina let out a gasp but went along with Ellie wrapping her arms tighter to Ellie bringing the other girls forehead to hers. Their breathing became labored and sweat started to come into their skin from the summer night air. They were focused on each other that nothing else existed around them. Not even when another alpha and omega was watching from a distance._

_“Yo Jesse you gonna let another alpha try and claim your omega bro?” One of the men told Jesse as he watched the girls dance a bit to close for even his own comfort. Sure they were friends but Ellie being another alpha and the way she is holding Dina made his wolf possessive. “Cmon man go back and claim what’s yours or else Ellie is gonna fuck her in the middle of the floor” all the other alphas laughed which mixed with alcohol made Jesse more angry. He finished his beer and rushed to the girls. He pushed people away to make his way through the crowd, as he was behind Dina he grabbed her shoulder and jerked her away from Ellie breaking their world apart and back to reality._

_“Jesse what the hell!?” Dina yells pulling herself away from the drunk alpha. Jesse was damm near snarling glaring at Dina and Ellie._

_“What the hell do you think your doing!? Dancing with her the way you are did you forget your mine!” Jesse snarls and then points to Ellie “and you! You have your own omega leave mine alone! What kind of friend are you anyway?!” Ellie growled and stepped up to Jesse both snarling at each other._

_“We were fucking dancing bro nothing else if you can’t trust us that’s your fucking problem!” Ellie pushes at Jesse which sends him to fall. Dina looks on in shock as Jesse jumps back up._

_“I don’t give a damn Ellie she is my girl not yours! Your my friend not just hers you should respect me too!” As Jesse yells he charges at the redhead tackling her to the ground as people watched the two Alpha’s wrestle around. Some cheering on the fight and others telling them to knock it off. Ellie flipped Jesse over trying to get him to calm down, she took a punch to the face instead knocking her back._

_“Jesse stop!!” Dina yelled running over the try and pull the alphas apart but it was no use she wasn’t strong enough against these two. As she was struggling with the two Cat ran over feeling the mix of pheromones and spotted the two supposedly friends wrestling and throwing punches at one another. Cat joined Dina into ripping the two apart with the help of other in the group. Ellie made sure to get one more kick to jesse’s chest before being dragged away._

_“The fuck is your problem! I told you nothing was happening!” Ellie yelled jerking her arms away from the people holding her. Cat grabbed Ellie’s face to see the damage but the alpha jerked her head away placing her hand to her nose and seeing blood on her fingers. Jesse got back up holding his ribs, his left eye swelling but if he wanted he could keep going but Dina was holding him back from going after the redhead._

_“Stay away from her Ellie!” Jesse growled demanding her to obey by sensing dominate pheromones her way. Ellie was having none of it and sent her pheromones back ten fold baring her teeth splitting her lip more._

_“Fuck you Jesse!” Ellie growled pushing her pheromones harder causing all the omega’s and majority of alphas to bare their necks to her in submission including Jesse. Only the sounds of two whimpering voices made her cut off her scent. Cat and Dina were both on their knees showing off their necks to her. “Fuck I’m….fuck!” Ellie took off from the bonfire ignoring the calling of her name from Dina and Cat. She ran as fast as she could to her house wanting to get away from everything. Ellie slammed through her door ripping off her jacket. She looked at a nearby wall and before she could think she punched her wall with all the anger she had left inside. “Fucking idiot!”_

_“I would say more like a stupid alpha who can’t hold her liquor…” Ellie turned her head and saw Cat at her door looking at her feet. Ellie steppes back from the wall and walked to Cat._

__

_“Fuck Cat I’m sorry I didn’t mean to fight I swear I-“ Cat put her hand to Ellie’s lips._

_“Hey I know I trust you unlike some other alphas around town” Cat said as she pushed Ellie more inside so she can close the door. **Maybe you shouldn’t….** Ellie thought to herself. “Whatever happened was because Jesse was drunk and being used by his friends to make him jealous, we all know him and Dina haven’t been on the same page in awhile.” Cat looks at Ellie’s bruised nose and busted lip. “My poor alpha are you ok?” Ellie looks at Cat and decides to put her emotions in use another way, she pulled the omega to her and kissed her passionately, she nibbled on Cats bottom lip dragging it as she let go._

_“I can show you how ok I am.” Ellie pushes Cat up to a nearby wall pushing her hips into the omega. Ellie moves her her kisses to Cats neck giving bites along to the shoulder as she works on Cats pants. Cat moans as her own hand work on loosening Ellie’s belt to the zipper and button of her pants before shoving her hand inside rubbing Ellie until she is stiff. Ellie grabs Cats hand out of her pants and turns the omega around pulling her pants along with her underwear. Ellie gives Cats ass a hard smack “keep your hands on the wall.” She growls as she grabs her dick and shoved herself inside Cats tight walls, she starts to thrust violently as the girl moans and screams the harder Ellie thrusts into her. And all the while Ellie imagines the moans to belong to another omega….that she is inside fucking another omega roughly into a wall._

**_ END FLASHBACK _ **

**__ **

“Hey Ellie we’re here.” Ellie wakes up from her daydream not even realizing they made it to the general store. She looks at Jesse and gets off of Shimmer and grabs her rifle. She nods to the other alpha as they make their way to look for supplies.

** SEVERAL HOURS LATER **

****

It was late afternoon by the time the two showed back up to Jackson exhausted that they both were having trouble staying on their horses. They faced off way more infected then Jesse originally thought, the worst was the two bloaters hidden away in the warehouse’s basement. Ellie three a few pipe bombs to take it down unfortunately it also got her covered in bloated guts from head to toe. Ellie can see Jackson from the hilltop the girl was thankful to see the guarded town knowing a shower was desperately calling her name.

“God I can’t wait to take off these clothes, set them on fire and get the smell of bloater guts off of me.” Ellie tells herself which causes Jesse to chuckle. Ellie looks back and gives a small smile, the redhead thought a out the memories that came to her earlier. “Hey Jesse I know we never talked about it but….are we good? Ever since our fiat fight…we never really…ya know….talked..” Ellie can’t look the man in the eye not really wanting to see his expression. She can hear the Asian man sighs before speaking out.

“Honestly Ellie we weren’t for a while, I was honestly scared that you would take Dina from me, you two are so damn close and….you two click so easily. But that fight I started because I couldn’t be man enough to shut up my friends, I lost Dina that night….she was never the same with me after that and I honestly miss the good times you and I had...the three of us had…I just never wanted to admit it ya know? But I do miss how close we all were. I’m sorry I ever thought you would something with her behind my back…that’s not who you are.” Jesse looked straight ahead to the gate entrance as Ellie felt her eyes grow a few sizes at Jesse’s words. **Fuck why does he have to make me sound so damn noble when all I wanted was Dina when she was with him and when she wasn’t….well I’m officially an asshole!** The guards let the two through and placed their horses back into the stables. Ellie and Jesse parted ways with a fist bump and a see you later. Ellie walked through the town trying to avoid again the stare of Jackson’s occupants. Making her way down the town to her home she sees Joel sitting at the porch playing guitars

“Jesus Ellie the hell happen to you?” Joel stops playing to watch his pup briskly walk to her little home covered in red matter from head to toe and lord knows what else.

“Nothing special just bloater guts old man gonna go wash up!” Ellie walks into her house slamming the door. All Joel can do is laugh at the situation.

  
Ellie stripped off her bloody clothes and started her shower to get warmed up. Ellie looked at her clothes and shivered at how bad they looked. She picked up her clothes and tossed them into a garbage bag. Ellie stripped off her bra and boxers to get inside the shower and start cleaning herself up. Ellie relaxed as the hot water ran over her sore muscles. Ellie stayed in the shower until the heat was slowly fizzling away. The young alpha turned off her shower and wrapped a towel around her waist not caring for drying out her hair. She grabbed some new pair of boxers, a black tank top and some worn black sweats. As she was about to put on her top she caught a smell that her nose knew immediately. Roses, honey, and pine. **Dina….** Ellie’s wolf purred in happiness knowing they could sense the girl. A knock came from her front door, Ellie walked towards the door putting on her tank top before opening and low and behold Dina was right at her door smiling and holding what looks like to be a book.

“Dina hey! What are you doing here.” Ellie glances at her clock ready a little over 7:30 pm. **Damn I was in the shower for over an hour!?**

“Well I saw Jesse earlier and he told me you were getting washed up from your guys supply run and well..” Dina looked down at her hands before extending the book towards Ellie. “I remembered how focused you were on this book at the store before I came up to you and I thought you would like to officially read it since it’s about space and all that nerdy shit.” Dina finished slightly blushing. Ellie took the book and smiled hugging Dina and motioning her to come inside.

“Thanks Dina! I honestly like what I saw at the store and I really needed something new to read for sure! Thank you!” Ellie gently put the book on her nightstand. “So got any plans tonight?” She asked Dina who was looking at her movie collection the girl has obtained throughout the years.

“Nah just coming her to see you was all I planned.” Ellie nite her lip thinking of what to do to not get Dina to leave. **And that I behave myself and not act like an alpha pup who can’t keep it in her pants.**

“Well if you want I was just gonna watch some new movies I found on the supple run.” Ellie goes to her bag and pulls out a few DVD’s and hands them to Dina.

“Hmmm Fast and the Furious. What are they about??” Dina asks as she sits on Ellie’s bed and looks at the movies. Ellie sits right next to her.

“From what I read on the back looks like one dude is like this bad ass street racer while the other one is this undercover agent or cop and he needs to find out who is doing these robberies with bad ass cars. Least that’s what I saw on one of the cases there are like six of these movies….one even in Tokyo.” The girls look at all the films and figure out which is the first one of the series. Ellie hold up the first film, “so you wanna watch them with me tonight?” Dina smiles and nods her head. Ellie turns on her tv and get her ps3 turned on. Dina took off her jacket and boots and laid down on the left side of the bed, apparently to Dina the left side is her side whenever she slept over at the alphas house. Ellie started the movie and slid into bed right next to Dina who immediately cuddled up on the redhead. Throwing her leg on top of Ellie’s, her left arm over Ellie’s waist, her head resting on Ellie’s chest and her right hand laying underneath her own chin. Ellie wrapped her own arm around Dina’s shoulders rested her cheek on top of the brunettes head. Ellie loves how comfortable they were with each other, how comfortable she was with her.

As the movie continued and Dina was super concentrated it gave Ellie time to examine the beauty of the girl in her arms. From Dina’s brown eyes to her sharply nose and to those plump lips…the same lips she saw open and moaning a few days ago. Ellie adjusted her hips and went back to watching the movie hoping Dina didn’t notice her adjustment. “Geez this Brian guy is so whipped for Dom’s sister, don’t blame him though she is pretty.” Dina says during the film.

“I don’t know I think that Letty chick is fine as hell.” Ellie puts in her two cents causing Dina to snort.

“You would go after the sassy girls” Dina shales her head smiling cuddling deeper into Ellie.

“What can I say I have a type.” Ellie laughs back holding the omega to her tighter. Nothing much was said after and the girls watched two more movies after. Ellie fell in love with Tokyo drift for she was seeing another country and how it looked before the pandemic. Near the end of the third film Ellie felt more weight on her chest and when she looked down Dina was fast asleep. Ellie didn’t have the heart to wake up the girl so she let the movie play until the credits rolled but even Ellie couldn’t keep her eyes open to the end and found herself asleep holding her crush tightly in her arms.

** A Few Hours: 01:00 Am **

****

Warmth that’s all Ellie could feel and the smell of roses and honey. Ellie wanted to bury herself more into the smell. Ellie smiles to herself until something smooth tickled her nose, Ellie opened her eyes and was looking into dark brown hair. **That’s right Dina slept here while watching a movie.** Ellie reminded herself as she looked at their positions in the dark being helped by the brightness of the moon cascading through her window, some time through the night Dina rolled over with her back to Ellie but the girl managed to wrap her arms around Dina with their legs tangled up. Ellie tried to move so se can use the restroom but Dina wasn’t having it. Instead the girl rolled over pinning Ellie to the bed, the Jewish girls lips skimming her neck. Ellie gulps and tries instead to slide away but Dina isn’t letting go throwing her leg over Ellie right above her crotch. **Oh fuck ok screwed if I don’t move!** Ellie’s mind panics. But a brush of a leg makes Ellie freeze, Dina is moaning and starts to lightly grind against the other girl. **Yup I’m screwed!** Ellie looks at Dina and wonders what the girl is dreaming about right now. Ellie feels a strange heat coming on, sweat on her brow and her heart rate is increasing, her canines sharpening. **Oh no…not now…..** Ellie’s rut was approaching and hitting her like a fucking train and all she can think in her head as she saw Dina open her eyes and look at her was.

**Ohhhhhh fuck……..**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked back to see how many fast and furious movies would have been made prior to outbreak day and it looks like fast and furious 6 is where it would have stopped.


	4. Is This Happening!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay the smut scene is happening people!!! Hopefully it doesn’t completely suck first time writing a scene like this so....enjoy!!!!

**Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!**

**  
**Ellie’s mind was screaming as she scrambled herself away from Dina. Her wolf immediately snarling at her to go back to the girl and take her. Dina fully woke up from Ellie’s panicked movement, she sat up on the bed looking alarmed at Ellie who was corning herself at the very edge of the bed pinning herself to the wall.

“Ellie what’s wrong?” Dina asks as she tries to reach out for the girl who growls at her, the alpha warning the girl to back away.

“Dina just stay away from me…. go home now please.” Ellie brings out with much struggle; she cannot have Dina near her let alone touch her. She is ready to snap and it will not take much. Dina observes her friend and takes in a breath, choking as Ellie’s scent hit her strong. Dina cannot help but let out a moan at sensing and smelling Ellie.

“Ellie…have you entered your rut!?” Ellie gets up from the bed not answering Dina literally running to the other side of her room snarling like a wild animal. Dina slowly gets out of the bed throwing the sheets behind her. “Ellie talk to me it’s ok.” Dina makes her way the alpha already giving in to the Alpha pheromones. She puts her hands onto Ellie’s shoulders turning the girl around from the wall. “Ellie look at me please.” Ellie opens her eyes looking at Dina. Dina can see the sweat forming on the girl’s brow, her body trembling. Dina takes the alpha’s hands into her own. “Ellie it’s ok let me help you.” Ellie snatches her hands back and takes a few steps back until she hits her back to her desk.

“No Dina you can’t help me, I’ll take care of this on my own I’m not using you.” Ellie feels her shirt getting stuck to her body, her pants getting tighter. **Fuck why did this have to happen with Dina here….I got to get her out of my place!** Ellie grabs Dina by the arm and walks her to the door “Dina you NEED to leave!” Before Ellie can open the door Dina places her and against it.

“Ellie let me help you! Doing it alone only causes more pain you know this!” The omega pushes out her calm pheromones to help Ellie relax. She pushes herself against Ellie, Ellie growls at feeling the girls body against her own. Dina guides Ellie back to the bed and has Ellie sit down, Dina positions herself over Ellie, straddling the girls hips. “Let me help you” Dina says once more her lips a few meters away from Ellie. Dina places Ellie’s shaky hands on her hips, Ellie looks into Dina’s eyes almost pleadingly. Dina runs her finger along Ellie’s bottom lip, Ellie follows her finger giving it a light nip.

“I don’t want to lose you, what if you regret this Dina?” Ellie whimpers. Dina leans in to brush a light kiss to Ellie’s lips. Both girls gasp at the electricity that runs through them both.

“You won’t lose me Ellie, I want this. I have for a long time.” Dina says as she kisses Ellie again with more force. Ellie groans into the kiss and grips Dina’s hips harder as the kiss becomes filled with passion. Dina nips Ellie’s bottom lip before soothing it with her tongue. Ellie opens her mouth to allow Dina’s tongue to fight with her own. Dina starts grinding her hips into Ellie’s bulge moaning at feeling the alphas hardness against her every time she moved her hips down. The girls break the kiss for much needed air, Dina leans her head against Ellie’s as she keeps teasing the redhead with her grinding. “I know you saw me Ellie.” Ellie is almost delusional in her pleasure she barely heard the brunette.

“Saw you?” Ellie manages to get out as she leans her head into Dina’s neck placing kisses along the available skin. Dina tilts her head to give the Ellie more room.

“When I was in my heat, alone in my room taking care of it. I could smell you outside my door.” Dina tells her with a smile, “your scent is so unique and strong I can always tell you apart from others.” Ellie bites Dina’s neck hard before looking at the panting omega. “If you stayed a little longer alpha you could have helped me out.” Dina places a kiss onto Ellie’s lips once more before getting off of the alpha and onto her knees. The whole time keeping eye contact with the alpha, Dina’s hands find their way to Ellie’a pants popping the button and slowly unzipping. Ellie is focuses on Dina’s movements, **holy fuck….this is really happening right now!”** Ellie said to herself until her eyes rolled back to her head as Dina pulls out Ellie’s hard dick. “Christ Ellie how do you hide this thing!?” Dina exclaims as she looks Ellie’s dick hard and thick. Dina has been with other Alphas and none of them compare to the size and length of Ellie. Her dick hard, red, almost angry begging for attention, pre cum already making its way out of the alpha’s tip. Dina starts to stroke her up and down slowly.

“Fuck Dina!” Ellie throws her head back enjoying the feel of Dina’s soft hands on her. **Fuck so much better then my own hand for sure!** Ellie purrs in satisfaction. Ellie’s eyes spring open again when she feels wetness surround her dick, when Ellie looks down between her legs she almost faints. There is Dina with her dick in her hand and her mouth working it’s way down her length. Ellie moans as she grabs Dina’s hair balling it up in her fists a sign to Dina to not stop. Dina smiles as she works her way down Ellie’s length.

**Jesus she is big! I don’t know if I can take it all.** Dina thinks as she takes another inch into her mouth, Dina is about four inches down when she needs to pull back up for air. Dina heard Ellie whine missing her mouth, Dina keeps stroking Ellie while looking up at her “don’t work stud I’m not quitting.” She tells the alpha as she runs her tongue from the bottom of Ellie’s length to the very tip collecting cum on the way. Dina moans at the taste of Ellie’s essence. She wants more from her, Dina again opens her mouth and continues to suck Ellie harder bobbing her head faster on a mission. Ellie’s hand grips Dina’s hair tighter as she finds herself thrusting her hips wanting more of her dick into Dina’s mouth. She can hear Dina lightly gag at the thrust but she is so lost in ecstasy that she doesn’t care. It’s been to long since Ellie has gotten this kind of attention and she feels herself ready to cum.

“Dina….fuck go easy or I’m gonna cum to fast…” Ellie tells the omega which in turns makes Dina suck harder moaning at the alphas admission. Ellie feels to hot, she releases Dina’s hair to quickly tear off her hoodie soon following her tank top leaving her upper body exposed, her nipples instantly harden by the cool breeze. Ellie goes back to gripping Dina’s hair, “fuck Dina I’m going to cum!” Ellie tries to pull herself out of Dina’s mouth but Dina holds the alphas hips down doubling her efforts on Ellie’s length. Ellie arches her back feeling her stomach muscles clench tightly as she releases her cum into Dina’s mouth. Dina takes it all and swallows greedily.

“Holy…fuck” Ellie collapses on the bed laying her arm across her eyes breathing heavily as Dina keeps sucking for all she is worth. Dina lets go of Ellie’s dick with one last lick. Dina moves the rest of Ellie’s pants and boxes down her legs through her feet. Dina examines Ellie laying naked on the bed. The girl covered in sweat her pink nipples hard, her abs quivering trying to get her breathing normal, and Ellie’s dick was still hard ready for more. Dina bit her lip at just looking at Ellie in all her glory. Dina reaches for her shirt and pulled it over her head, she then moved to her bra being the next item to go. Ellie opened her eyes again just in time to see Dina smirk at her as she removed her pants leaving her in just her underwear. Ellie ran her eyes over Dina’s body, her wolf growling in appreciation. Ellie sits up and grabs the brunette from her waist and brings her body on top of hers. They both groan as their skin finally touch each other, Ellie leans up to kiss Dina again passionately as she rolls them over with her laying on top of the omega.

Ellie breaks the kiss, “god Dina I need to taste you, it’s all I can think about.” Dina purrs in approval.

“They take what you want alpha, I won’t complain.” Dina smiles. Ellie growls as she works her mouth down Dina’s chest and taking one of Dina’s nipples into her mouth sucking lightly at first, Dina’s moans spur her on and she starts to suck with more dove before biting down onto the nipple cause Dina to hiss in pleasure. Ellie moves to the other breast giving the same treatment as her hands wonder to Dina’s underwear, Ellie grabs the garment by the sides and rips the panties into pieces wanting nothing to be in her way. “Ellie!!” Dina try’s to scowl the redhead.

“Oh shut up not like you have more at home.” Ellie says as she moves her kisses down the girls stomach using her tongue to lick a trail down to the girls core. The closer Ellie gets the stronger Dina’s scent of arousal becomes making the girls mouth water. Ellie settles between Dina’s legs looking at the girls pussy. Ellie licks her lips looking at the smooth neatly trimmed core of Dina, shining from arousal. Ellie uses her finger to lightly run from the bottom of Dina’s pussy to the top of her clit collecting her juices. Ellie brings her finger to her mouth and moans at the flavor that was collected before spreading Dina’s lips to expose the girls clit running her tongue over the clit.

“Ohhhhh Ellie!!” Dina took her turn in grabbing the alpha’s hair as Ellie kept flicking her tongue over the omegas clit, Ellie smirked and took the clit into her mouth sucking with abandon as she placed two fingers inside Dina thrusting in time with her sucking. Judging by Dina’s moans she was doing something right. Dina’s hips were moving so much Ellie needed to place her free hand on the girls hips to keep her in place as she kept eating her out and fucking her. “Ellie please…..come up here..” Dina begged Ellie. Ellie gives the brunettes clit one last suck before moving up to meet Dina in a kiss as she kept using her fingers to thrust inside Dina. “Fuck Ellie please don’t stop.” Dina gripped at Ellie’s shoulders for support. Ellie inserted a third finger into Dina’s pussy.

“Wouldn’t dream of it D.” Ellie picks up the thrusts of her fingers feeling Dina’s walls clenching her tighter. Dina pulls Ellie to her imitating another kiss as Ellie increases the speed of her fingers thrusting inside her. Dina feels her orgasm approaching moving her hips in time with Ellie, Dina breaks the kiss holding Ellie close to her as her moans get louder with the more Ellie fucks her. Ellie can feel how tight Dina is getting to the point Ellie is having a hard time moving her fingers. “Let go for me Dina, let me see you cum for me.” Ellie whispers in her ear before biting her earlobe and using her thumb to circle Dina’s clit. The last touch was all it took and Dina came with such force her vision turned white behind her eyes. Ellie kept thrusting her fingers until Dina’s quiver calmed down. Ellie gently pulled her fingers out of Dina and brought her fingers back to her mouth to lick clean. Dina takes a few minutes to get her breathing under control not believing how intense her orgasm was. Ellie looks down at her.

“Dina you alright?” Dina couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yea stud I’m good, you gave me one hell of an orgasm.” Dina says her eyes traveling down to Ellie’s dick, she grabbed the hard member pumping it. “I hope we aren’t done yet.” Dina whispers as she continues to pump Ellie. Ellie growls baring her teeth as she smacks Dina’s hand away grabbing her dick lining it up with Dina’s entrance.

“Not by a long shot” Ellie’s as she thrust her whole member into Dina not giving the girl time to adjust. Her wolf finally taking over the minute she entered the omega. Ellie could have sworn this was heaven, she was feeling all of Dina, her warmth, her wetness, her walls grasping her dick. The alpha pulled her dick almost completely out before thrusting all the way back in. Dina arched her back moaning and throwing a few curse words into the mix. Ellie spread Dina’s legs further apart giving her more room to thrust into the girl. Dina looked at Ellie and she was a vision. Head thrown back, mouth slightly open, eyes closed, Dina ran her hands along Ellie’s abs loving the feel of the muscles flexing with each thrust Ellie made.

“God baby harder…please fuck your omega.” Dina moaned out to her lover. Ellie pulled out of Dina and flipped the girl over into all fours. She lined up her dick against Dina’s entrance only allowing the tip to enter. Dina tried to get more of the alphas dick inside her but she was stopped by Ellie’s hands and a quick smack onto her ass.

“Oh no no little omega if you want more you need to tell me.” Ellie growled loving the feeling of having control of Dina like this. Dina wiggles her ass in front of Ellie.

“Ellie please I need it…I need you so badly…please Ellie…fuck me the only way you know I need.” Dina looked behind her to stare at Ellie pleading her with her eyes to give the girl what she needs.

“Then take it, show me how much you want it.” Ellie commands and Dina doesn’t wast anytime. She thrust herself back onto Ellie’s dick taking all of Ellie’s large member. Ellie watches in fascination as Dina fucks herself with Ellie’s dick. She can’t take her eyes off of Dina’s pussy swallowing her dick, Dina will go from hard back and forth motion to slow and torturous to the point Ellie can’t take the teasing and grabs Dina’s hips and fucks her in a fast, brutal pace. Ellie is thrusting so hard into the other girl that Dina cannot hold herself up anymore and drops to her elbows, her face being buried into the pillow. This works in two ways, one her screams are muffled and Ellie is going deeper inside her with her ass up in the air as it is. Ellie gives Dina’s ass another smack as she continues to pound Dina into her bed.

“Yes baby like that!” Dina is in hysterics with how good this feels, she never wants this pleasure to end. Ellie grunts shutting her eyes tight as she brutally pounds Dina for all she is worth. **Might as well, this can be my only time doing this.** Ellie thought to herself. As Ellie thrusts she soon feel her knot forming at the base of her dick. Ever time she thrusts into Dina her knot hit Dina driving the omega crazy. “Give me your knot Ellie…fucking knot me!” Dina begs as she can feel another orgasm coming. Ellie knows she shouldn’t allow that to happen but her thoughts are all there and she takes her brutal pace into a slow and tender one to help pop the knot into Dina. Ellie takes a deep breathe as she slowly pushes the knot into Dina once she feel half of the knot slid in she pushes the rest. Dina throws her head back in pleasure as Ellie falls over Dina, her front covering Dina’s back.

“Oh my god.”Ellie says in amazement as she grinds inside of Dina not truly being able to thrust with the knot inside. Ellie continues to grind and circle her hips biting Dina’s shoulder as her orgasm is approaching. Dina’s right hand grabs the back of Ellie’s head as she screams out as her orgasm reaches its highest peak coating Ellie’s dick with her cum. This in turn cause Ellie to explode inside of Dina. Ellie continues to hold her bite on Dina’a shoulder keeping her urge to mark Dina’s neck in a mate mark in check. Ellie feels like she can’t stop cumming as her body continues to shake as she keeps filling Dina. Once they both have stopped trembling from there orgasms the girls fully collapsed onto Ellie’s bed. Ellie maneuvered them to lay on their sides with Ellie holding Dina from behind, their wasn’t to much room to move with the girls being tied together. Neither girl had the strength to talk to exhausted from their activities. Ellie held Dina close kissing her shoulder as the omega was fast asleep. Ellie’s last thought before sleep overtook her.

**I love you Dina**


	5. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after for the two girls and wondering where they go from here.

Ellie started to stir from her sleep as the light from her window was hitting her right in her eyes. Ellie squinted trying to block out the light, Ellie buried herself deeper into the warmth she was holding. Ellie found herself smiling as she buried her nose into Dina's neck taking in the omega's scent still mixed with her own. **Man how I wanted to mark you...but even I know it's to early.** Ellie thought to herself as she pressed her front more into Dina's back, her arms wrapping Dina tighter to her not wanting to let her go. She listened to the steady beating of the omega's heart, the gentle beat becoming a relaxing symphony for the alpha. Ellie placed tender kisses onto Dina's shoulder, this was enough of an action to stir Dina awake. The omega smiled to herself as she felt Ellie's lips travel from her shoulder to her neck. She rolled over quickly finding Ellie's lips with her own. The kiss was slow and tender, Dina caressing Ellie's cheek as one of Ellie's hand found its place on Dina's naked waist and the other burring itself into Dina's black wavy hair. Dina broke off the kiss with a smile.

"Mhmmm good morning stud." Dina mumbles onto Ellie's lips causing the other girl to smile. Ellie grips Dina's hips and tugs her to lay on top of the redhead.

"Morning...how you feeling?" Ellie asks biting her lip and shyly looking at Dina, not fully meeting her in the eyes. Dina smiled gently down at Ellie knowing what the question means.

"I'm sore as hell, but I'm very very very happy. How about you?" Dina propped her head on her hand using Ellie's muscled stomach to be used as support. Ellie bit her lip.

"I'm good, the rut has calmed down a bit thanks to your.....well your help. Thanks Dina." Ellie thought that was the best answer even though she wanted to say more but was to afraid to speak further when it came to her emotions. Dina leaned forward to be inches away from Ellie.

"Really? Sure your rut doesn't need another round?" Dina licks Ellie's bottom lip before biting it down, tugging the lip to her before sucking on the lip to sooth any pain from her bite. Ellie felt herself get hard instantly from the attention. Dina looked down and saw how hard Ellie was and she couldn't help licking her lips and smirking as she saw how quick Ellie got hard for her over a simple bite on the lip. "Well looks like you can go for another round." Dina's looks out the window to see how high the sun has come up, "and judging by the sun its still early morning where I don't have to be at the clinic yet and you don't have patrol today." Ellie's feels Dina's hands slide down her hard stomach and grabs her dick giving it a few lazy pumps. Ellie shuts her eyes and let’s out a growl from the pleasure she is getting. “Wanna fuck me again alpha?” Dina whispers into Ellie’s ear. Ellie doesn’t say a word but growls once again grabbing Dina’s hips to be placed above her dick, once Dina is in position Ellie uses one hand to grab her dick from Dina and aligns it to the omega’s entrance. Without warning Ellie plunged into the girl, both let out growls to the other as their movements become almost violent and rushed as if they won’t be doing this again.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

both girls are recovering in Ellie’s bed panting hard and covered in sweat. Ellie brings Dina to her and places kisses on all the bruises she has left on Dina’s chest since marking her neck wasn’t necessarily an option for them. Both girls didn’t want people talking and for Ellie specifically she doesn’t want to deal with Jesse right now. All she wants to do is enjoy this moment for as long as she can.

”Ellie what time is it?” Dina asks as she has her eyes closed and is enjoying the attention. Ellie looks at the clock after placing a few more kisses.

”it’s 8:30 why?” Ellie goes to bring Dina’s nipple to her mouth but she was pushed away by Dina who scrambled out of Ellie’s bed rushing around for her cloths.

”Fuck! I’m sorry Ellie but I need to be at the clinic in an hour! I gotta shower and change my cloths!” Ellie watches the omega run around rushing to put on her cloths. Ellie smiles and gets up from the bed grabbing her discarded boxers from the floor and slipping them on and not bothering with a top. She walks over to Dina wrapping her arms around her to get her to calm down.

”Dina you have plenty of time, besides is it so bad to have my scent over you.” Ellie kisses Dina trying to distract her, Dina whimpers lightly and pulls back with a smile.

”I know what your doing freckles and it won’t work. Usually I wouldn’t mind it but if I have alpha rut smell all over me and I’m assisting other alpha’s at the clinic it can get violent when other alphas want to mark me over your smell.” Ellie growled at the answer but she was quickly calmed by Dina sending her comforting pheromones and light caresses to her cheeks. “Ellie I would gladly walk around with your scent mixed with mine without question....I...I lo-“ a knock on Ellie’s door made them jump.

”Ellie you awake?” Joel’s voice was calling from the door.

”shit!!!” Both girls exclaimed. Ellie looks around and grabs her tank top yanking it over her head.

”one sec Joel!” Ellie yells. Ellie looks at Dina to make sure she is decent enough for Ellie to open the door. **God I swear that old dog has the worst timing in fucking history!** Ellie thinks as she opens the door blocking Joel’s view of Dina. “What is it Joel?”   
  


“Jesse needs help at one of the safety locations he radioed Maria and Tommy saying there are raiders coming our way. We need to stop them from getting any closer to Jackson.” Ellie nodded her head knowing she needed to go, as Ellie was about to close the door Dina snuck her way through. Joel looked at the two with wide eyes and Ellie can only imagine what the old man was thinking. “Uhhhhhh mornin Dina” Joel’s mumbles.

”morning Joel.” Dina replies with a smile before she looks at Ellie “I’ll see you later? Maybe tonight?”   
  


“yea sure!” Ellie squeaked out as Dina headed back home. Dina pauses in the snow before running back to Ellie giving her a quick kiss before giving her a smile and running off. Joel raises his eyebrows and jaw opens a bit in astonishment. Ellie looks at him and glares “not one fucking word dude.” Ellie threatens but all Joel can do is smile.

”well....judging from the stench I guess congratulations is in order huh kiddo.” Ellie slammed the door in her fathers face as she got ready to head out with Joel.

”fuck you old man....” Ellie sniffs the air and she definitely smells the sex in the room but she also smells her scent and Dina’s mixed together and the smell is out of this world. As Ellie finally finishes getting dressed she grabs her pack and walks out the door. “Ok I’m ready.” Joel is still smiling at Ellie and all she does is punch him on the shoulder and tells him to knock it off.

”hey Ellie I’m sorry for teasing but....I want you to know I am happy for you. Dina is quiet a catch.” Ellie blushes at Joel’s statement. **Shit I don’t even know where Dina and I stand, are we just friends with benefits, a hit it and quit it, maybe more??**

“It’s not like that Joel we aren’t mates she just...we...just....uhh we ya know.” Ellie stumbles around her words and Joel squints his eyes in confusion.

”So you and Dina aren’t together??” Ellie shook her head “So you two had sex for what??” Ellie runs her hand over her face looking around to see if others have heard him.

”Jesus Joel!” Ellie shouts and calms herself to not draw attention. “She was there to watch movies with me and during the night...my rut hit....she just helped me out. Calmed it down to be tolerable.” Joel stops Ellie and himself looking at her sternly before dragging her behind a shed near their local wood shop. 

“Ellie tell me now did you mark her?!” Ellie shook her head no “did you use the condoms I gave you?” Ellie shut her eyes not having the guts to meet her sire’s eyes. She trembles a bit at hearing the older alpha growl. “Goddamnit Ellie!!! I told you that whenever you sleep with someone rut or not you always wear a condom! Unless you want to be stuck with pups! What where you thinking kid!” Ellie feels anger and be criticized for sleeping with Dina, she pushed Joel’s hand off of her growling back into his face.

”Well I wasn’t thinking cause of my rut! At least I didn’t mark her or forced myself on her like any normal alpha would do to any omega in their path! She took the lead I tried to get her to go away and Dina isn’t in heat anymore so her getting pregnant with my pups isn’t going to happen!” Ellie felt her heartache just a tad at the thought that Dina would not be pregnant with her pups. **Cmon Ellie your to young for pups! Your both to damn young...but someday.**   
  


“It doesn’t matter Ellie! She can still get pups if your rut is strong enough and if you knot her long enough there is still a risk kiddo!” Ellie puts her head down pushing down her emotions. Joel grunts and throws his hand up knowing he won’t get any further with his kid. “Cmon we can’t waste anymore time on this, Tommy is at the stables waiting for us to get to Jesse.” The pair start walking again not looking at one another. Once the stables are within eyesight Joel says one more thing to Ellie. “I hope you can mask Dina’s scent strong enough where Jesse won’t mistake it for nothing else then two friends being around each other. Last thing I want is two alphas fighting over an omega right now.” Joel walks faster ahead of Ellie as the girl walks slower fear and guilt hitting her heart. She literally just made up with Jesse less then twenty four hours ago and now she slept with his ex that he wants to get back with and she was to stupid to not shower to get the smell off.   
  


“Fuck me is this day gonna get any worse now?”


	6. Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel, Ellie, and Tommy go to help out Jesse and some drama insues.

Joel, Ellie, and Tommy push the horses to their limit trying to get to Jesse before it is to late. It takes them thirty minutes to get to the safety zone of the north tower Jesse is meant to be located in. Ellie looks around to see if she can spot him anywhere. A horse catches her eyes, a white mustang with black spots. She knows for a fact that horse is Jesse's, she always made jokes saying he had a cow for a horse.

"Joel! Tommy! there is Jesse's horse!" Ellie points rushing to the horse. The Men follow suit. Ellie brings her horse to a stop and jumps off Shimmer rushing into the towers. Joel and Tommy bring their horses to a skidding stop being a few seconds behind Ellie.

"Ellie! wait for us dammit!" Joel growls at his kid who seems to be doing a good job at acting before thinking these days. Tommy looks at his older brother, he knows Jesse is a priority but he felt the tension between the alphas ever since they left Jackson.

"Ok what the hell is goin on Joel? What is up your and Ellie's asses?" Tommy asked. Joel climbed down his horse, grabbing his shotgun from the saddle holster and making his way to catch up with Ellie.

"I'll tell ya all about it back in Jackson, but right now we gotta get goin." Tommy grabs his rifle and follows his brother running up the stairs to catch up to Ellie. Ellie climbs to the top of the tower rushing through the door looking for her friend. She searches the offices to the right of the room and couldn't find him. Ellie goes to the break room on the opposite side and again no Jesse, Ellie was wondering where the hell the guy went to. 

"Fuck I hope the raiders didn't find your dumbass." Ellie murmurs to herself as the two older men make their way into the room huffing and placing their hands on their knees catching their breathe. Ellie shakes her head "Jesus you guys are fucking old." Ellie mocks them as the older men stand up trying to recover.

"Hey punk wait till your our age and you gotta climb all of that!" Tommy exclaimed heading to the ledge of the tower. "I'm guessing no Jesse up here?" He asks looking out into the distance.

"Maybe he ran to another safe location if the raiders came by." Joel stated.

"But nothing is destroyed here, nothing taken, if the raiders came this way the would have taken Jesse's horse and raiding what was here." Ellie explained as her and Joel headed out to the ledge where Tommy was looking out into the horizon with binoculars. "Any luck with anything Tommy" Ellie asked getting on edge with this whole situation.

"Hmmm I'm not seeing anything towards the north but-hey! there he is! south bound to that factory look?" Tommy hands Ellie the binoculars and she can see Jesse off in the distance running as fast as he can. 

"Is someone chasing him he is hauling ass." Ellie says she moves the binoculars towards some trees and she sees movement and sure enough about a dozen raiders are chasing him down, one even fires off a shot trying to bring Jesse down. "Shit! we need to get going now!" Ellie throws down the binoculars and rushes back down to Shimmer, leaving the older men behind to catch up yet again. Ellie jumps onto her horse waiting a few minutes for her family, once she sees the two men getting closer and mount their respective horse they all push their horses to the limit making them sprint as hard and fast they can manage. 

"Lets go around! We can get behind them and hopefully meet Jesse in the backside of the factory." Joel instructs us as he take the lead taking them around the back to not be seen by the threat and help out jesse. They approach the backside of what appears to be an old steel refinary. They got off their horses and hid them in a nearby shed so the horses could not be seen from anyone. Ellie brought her bow with her for stealth as the other two men had their handguns and rifles. 

"Ok i say we split up, Ellie take the right side, Joel the left, and Ill find some high ground for observation." Tommy instructs. The alphas split up slowing making their way into the refinery, Ellie squints her eyes to get a better look at her surroundings, pushing past chain valves and trying to not trip over mold rusted covered piping and pumps scattered through out. Ellie hears footsteps echoing near her, she tightens her grip on her bow, her thumb playing with the feather of her arrow. She takes into the shadows and waits for the sound to come closer. The footsteps are rushed, sloppy banging into everything it touches, she hears the footsteps coming around the corner. She closes her eyes and take deep breathe before jumping out of the shadow and aiming her weapon at the persons face. The body falls down with their hands in the air. Ellie sees a yellow jacked and long silk looking black hair, she immediately puts her bow down.

"Fuck Jesse I could have fucking killed you asshole!" Ellie gives him a swift kick in his ass as the young Asian makes his way back up. "You make way to much fucking noise dude." Ellie complains.

"Yea well I'm kinda running for my life here....those men aren't far behind me Ellie. Wait...are you here alone?" Jesse asks. Ellie shakes her head.

"No Joel and Tommy are here to, Joel is on the opposite side of this place and Tommy is hiding somewhere." Ellie gives Jesse a few minutes to collect himself before mentioning they need to get going and find the other two men, but before they could get out they both heard gunshots coming from the side Joel was suppose to be. "Fuck me!" Ellie growls out and her and Jesse take off to the commotion. They run through halls and rooms trying to catch up to the sound of screaming, cursing, gunshots, and growls. The two make their way through some offices and see Joel hiding behind a desk picking his shots at the raiders in a room across from them. Joel spots the younger alphas and his eyes go large.

"Ellie! Jesse!! Watch out!" Jesse and Ellie don't have time to turn as they are both tackled to the ground by two men. Ellie is doing her best to block the punches that the man is throwing at her, one connects to her eye and the other to her jaw, she sacrifices getting hit again in order to land a brutal punch to the mans ribs, he falters his attack and Ellie goes for another punch in the same area, she feels his ribs shifting from the punch, she knows she has broken at least one rib from her strike. The man gets off of her to hold his side, giving Ellie a second to collect herself and look for her knife tucked away in her pocket.

"You little fucking bitch!" The man yells taking a few shaky breathes before launching himself back at Ellie, but the alpha was ready as soon as he dove at her Ellie flicked her blade and stabbed him into his throat. The man looks at her in shock as he is trying to breath but all that come out are gurgling. Ellie stabs him once more for good measure before pushing him off, Ellie lets her wolf take over, the adrenaline running high. She looks over at Jesse who is struggling with the raider twice his size, the alpha lets out a growl and runs to the raider jumping on his back and stabbing him in the chest as swiftly and as hard as she can. The Raider stands grabbing Ellie's hair and tosses her over his shoulder. Ellie lands on the floor harshly. The air in her lungs leaving her body the second contact to the ground is made.

"Ellie!" Jesse screams, he looks at the raider who is pulling out the knife Ellie put into his left should. He spots Jesse getting up, he rushes at Jesse holding Ellie's knife and tries to finish the man off. Jesse was quick enough to block the knife holding him back. Ellie opens her eyes felling herself able to breath once again. She sees Jesse fighting for the knife with the raider she slowly makes her way up cracking her neck. Ellie growls feeling her canines sharpening and takes off again to get on top of the man's back. The man tries to grab Ellie by the hair again but his attempt fails as Ellie exposes his neck and bites down hard tearing the skin. The man cry's in pain giving Jesse the opportunity to grab Ellie's knife from his hand and stabbing him into his chest. Jesse keeps stabbing until the raider's body goes slack and falls to the floor with Ellie still on him. Ellie pulls her self up spitting out the little bit of skin and blood that was collected in her mouth.

"Fuck that is disgusting!" Ellie exclaims as Jesse gives her knife back to her. A widow near Ellie exploded as a gunshot went right through the intended target being Ellie and Jesse. The two hit the ground hearing Joel and Tommy yelling at them to stay down. For Ellie the gunshots lasted an eternity until the noise stopped. Ellie glances at Jesse and he nods at her as they slowly make their way to their feet. Ellie peaks around the door spotting Joel making his way out behind the desk and Tommy climbing down from the upper floor he was shooting from. "You guys ok?" she asks them.

"Yea kiddo we are good are you two alright?" Jesse and Ellie nod to Joel. The four spread around to check the bodies for ammo and any supplies that could be useful. After spending some time checking the bodies the group makes their way out of the building satisfied that no one was left alive and they picked up what they needed. As the four make their way to the horse Ellie tells Jesse he can ride with her back to his horse, as she passes him the man sniffs and he picks up Dina's scent, unusually strong. His eyes glare at Ellie's back and followed her to Shimmer sneaking another sniff to Ellie. 

"Why is Dina's scent so strong on you Ellie?" This causing Ellie to stop and looks back at Jesse, Ellie tries to control her heart rate to not make herself more in trouble.

"I mean she hung out with me last night and we fell asleep watching movies." Ellie tells him. The young alpha approaches Ellie looking her up and down. Joel and Tommy watching closing if things go south.

"Is that all that happened, this scent is to strong for her just sleeping next to you." Jesse is inches away from Ellie with his hands forming into fists. Ellie straightens her stance ready for whatever will happen next.

"Cmon you two you can talk about this back-" A gunshot rang out in the middle of Joel talking, everyone looks around looking for where the shot came from. Well everyone except Ellie, the girl looked down and saw red seeping from her flannel near her right chest.

"I like this shirt" Ellie whispers as she feels her legs weaken as she fall to the ground, she hears Joel calling out to her but she doesn't have the strength to respond, all she can do is close her eyes as the darkness takes over her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gahhhhhh Don't hate me please!!!


	7. Oh Ellie....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How bad is Ellie's injury, how will Dina be when she finds out?

Pain, nothing but pain is all Ellie can feel as she slowly opens her eyes. Her chest feels as if a boulder has just been placed on her and left to sit there. She looks around her surroundings and see's extra beds to her right with curtains, down the far end of the room the curtain flows from the breeze coming in through the window. Ellie takes a stuttering breathe, the pain in her chest making the breathing almost unbearable. Ellie hears a tiny groan from her left, she moves her head to the side and see's Dina. Her head laying on the bed next to Ellie's arm and her hand holding Ellie's in a tight grip. Ellie cant help but smile looking at the sleeping girl.

"The girl hasn't left your side since we rushed you back over here. Never seen the girl look so scared." Joel's voice comes from the entrance of the door leading to the patient area. Joel makes his way to the girls making his steps light to not disturb the sleeping Omega. The older alpha pulls a nearby chair and places it on the opposite side of Ellie's bed sitting down with a grunt.

"What happened? How long I've been out?" Ellie asks. Joel scratches his beard leaning forward towards his daughter.

"While you and Jesse where talkin a single raider we missed or he was hiding outside took a shot at you. Got you right through the chest, lucky he hit the wrong side so your heart didn't get hit, but the bullet didn't cleanly go through. Tommy and Jesse went after the raider, he took off after shooting you and I stayed behind to apply pressure to your chest trying to slow your bleeding before trying to attempt to get you on my horse. I couldn't wait for Tommy and Jesse...you were bleeding out so damn much and you were getting pale, your breathing was labored. I couldn't waste anymore time I rushed you back to Jackson and brought you to the clinic." Joel sighed and looked at Dina with tired eyes. Ellie followed his movement and then looked back at him taking in his appearance. Joel's shirt and and part of his jeans are covered in Ellie's blood, his eyes bloodshot from not having any sleep most likely. "Dina was here when I brought you here...I won't lie kiddo she was the last person I wanted to see you like this. Girl saw me and when she saw you in my arms she called for a doctor and rushed me to surgery asking me so many questions so damn fast I honestly couldn't answer her. I put you on the surgery table and her and the doc worked on you immediately. I had to wait outside...must have taken them...10 hours or so to get the bullet out, stitch the damaged muscle, luckily no nerve damage...but it was a lot of work they had to do kiddo....you been out for three days healing up." Ellie's eyes bugged out not believing the injury was so bad and she was out for so long.

"So Dina has been here since the surgery?? Have you even gotten any sleep?" Ellie asked gripping Dina's hands a little tighter not wanting to let her go even if she was sleeping. Joel shook his head rubbing his eyes, the exhaustion setting in now that Ellie has woken up and seemed to be okay. "hey old man go back home and get some sleep I'm not going anywhere and I'm alive so go home huh." Ellie tells Joel who was reluctant at first but after some pushing from Ellie he took his leave promising to be back in a few hours. Once Joel was gone Ellie looked back at Dina watching her sleep. Ellie couldn't help but smile at the beauty of the girl looking so peaceful as she slept, even if it wasn't the most comfortable position sleeping hunched over as the omega is. Ellie slowly pulls her hand out from Dina's not wanting to wake the girl, she uses her fingers to wipe at the strand of hair covering Dina's eye. "I'm sorry for what I put you through with me getting hurt." Ellie whispered as her fingers lightly caressed Dina's cheek. This was enough to have Dina sigh and slowly open her eyes, Dina took a look around her as if she was trying to remember where she was. She looked over at Ellie and saw the redhead smiling at her.

"Ellie..." Dina had tears coming from her eyes seeing the alpha smile at her.

"Hey babe." Ellie replied back softly, Dina smiled tearfully and threw her arms around the girl sitting up on the bed. Ellie hissed from the sudden pressure put onto her chest yet never made a complaint as she held Dina to her the best she could as the brunette cried into her neck placing kissing where her tears have landed thanking God that Ellie was alright and expressing how scared she was that Ellie wouldn't have made it through the surgery. "Dina its ok I'm here I'm here I'm going to be alright." Ellie whispered in her ear comforting the omega. Dina's pulls back and looks at Ellie who in turn wipes Dina's tears away.

"I was so scared Ellie our doctor said even with pulling the bullet out we wouldn't no how bad the aftermath of your injury would be, he even warned us you might not wake up from the trauma of everything." Ellie pulls Dina to her and places a soft kiss to the girls lips, Dina slowly pulls away as she positions herself better on the bed going to sit on the edge but Ellie isn't having any of that as she reposition herself scooting more to the right side of her bed and pulling Dina to lay next to her. Dina positioned herself throwing one leg over Ellie and laying her head on the edge of Ellie's left shoulder.

"Have you been with me this entire time?" Ellie asked and Dina nodded her head.

"Of course I have...Ever since Joel brought you in I couldn't leave you alone here I wanted to be here when you woke up." Dina mumbled into Ellie's shoulder, Ellie kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you for being with me." Dina smiled up at her and they fell into another soft loving kiss expressing their emotions through their kisses. "How bad was I?" Ellie asked after the kiss and the look she received from Dina made her regret the question. "Dina...I'm sorry that was a dumb question to ask I'm an idiot." Dina shook her head and looked at Ellie.

"No your fine Ellie really. I won't lie I was so damn scared when Joel brought you in, I have never seen so much blood..."

**_FLASHBACK_ **

_"Open the fucking gates!!" Joel was screaming at whoever can hear him from the tower posts. Maria heard Joel screaming the order and demanded the men to open the gates, Joel barely squeezed passed the opening gates before rearing the horse to a complete stop. Maria ran to Joel and gasped at seeing the man holding the teenager in his arms, Ellie and Joel were both covered in blood, Maria noticed how pale Ellie was, much more pale then what the girls usually complexion was. "My God Joel what happened!?"_

_"Ellie was shot by a raider I need her to the doctor!" Joel took off, Maria was right behind him after giving instruction to watch out for her husband and Jesse who won't be far behind. "C'mon baby girl don't you quit on me." Joel talked to Ellie as he ran as fast as his feet can take him to the clinic. Ellie made a grunting noise but was cut short to coughing resulting in blood spilling from her mouth. "Jesus....please hang on Ellie please!" Joel begged as his pheromones released pure fear around him making Maria work harder to keep herself balanced from the amount of emotion pouring out of the man which caused the woman to let out comfort and a mix of calming pheromones to help the alpha in his panic state. Joel and Maria find themselves running faster as the clinic comes into few. Maria rushes in first considering Joel has Ellie in his arms. Maria scans around and the first person that she sees is Dina._

_"Dina where is Adam!?" Maria asks in a panic looking behind her seeing Joel getting closer to the building. Dina walks towards Maria concerned._

_"He is checking on the Tucker's son....Maria what is goin on?" Dina hears Joel's voice yelling for help and when she sees Joel caring a bloody Ellie in his arms her soul leaves her body and her blood runs cold. "Oh my God..." Dina whispers at the sight. Dina doesn't think twice as she rushes to get a gurney, "Hurry put her on here! Maria Adam is a few doors down can you get him for me?" Maria rushes off going to get the doctor as Dina opens up Ellie's shirt and cuts the girls blood covered tank top with a pair of scissors, she gently pulls the tank top away from Ellie's body as it is sticky from blood that has already dried around the wound. Dina gulps as she see's the damage, right side of her just near the upper part of her shoulder is a small hole created by a gunshot wound._

_"How is she Dina?" Joel asks in a panic. Dina shakes her head._

_"The bullet could have hit a nerve there is just to much blood coming from the chest...lets gently roll her to see if there is an exit wound." Dina and Joel lightly move Ellie and to both their horror there is nothing. "Shit....the bullet hasn't gone through....we will have to do surgery to get the fragments out." Dina explains as Maria comes back with Adam. Adam takes one look at the bleeding alpha as Dina is telling him everything she has found which immediately the doctor tells the girl to rush Ellie to surgery and get the tools needed for prepping. Adam tells Maria and Joel they can't go any further and they will have to wait here until he is done with Ellie. Dina rushes her to one of the rooms for surgeries and preps the tools that are needed and grabs a pair of gloves to assist Adam. She closes her eyes and prays that Ellie will make it through all of this as she makes her way to Adam to get started on what they need to do on Ellie._

_ **END FLASHBACK** _

"It took about seven hours for us to get the fragments out, stitch you up and bring you to rest here. Even you want me to be honest Ellie....I don't know how your alive....you lost so much blood before getting to us." Dina felt the tears coming back at the thought of losing Ellie. Ellie holds her close.

"Hey you son't have to think about that now...I'm here, I'm sorry for scaring you...I should have been more careful, I was to busy having this stand off with Jesse." Dina looks at her with concern.

"Jesse? why?" Dina asked and Ellie rubbed her eyes knowing this would have to come out eventually.

"Jesse caught your scent on me and he got a bit......well jealous. He isn't over you and any alpha around you is a threat. During the confrontation that is when this spare raider shot at me and well....here I am" Dina fully sat up feeling angry for Jesse being a child. That was always Jesse's weakness, always jealous whether they were together or not and it drove Dina crazy. It was the main cause of leaving Jesse the jealousy and paranoia was to much, Dina's thoughts were interrupted with Ellie talking again "well then again if I had you by my side I would be jealous to if someone was trying to take you away."

"oh? were you trying to take me away from Jesse back when he and I were together?" Dina teases Ellie which causes the girl to blush a maddening red and look away.

"What? N-no not at all.....but I was jealous that he was with you I won't lie about that." Ellie responded back making Dina smile and giving her a kiss. Ellie smiled into the kiss and broke away when air was needed rubbing her nose with Dina.

"I should have been with you back then, stop wasting my time with Jesse when he wasn't the alpha I desired." Dina closes her eyes enjoying Ellie's warmth.

"hehehe and why didn't you? you out of the both of us have way more guts then I do when it comes to that emotional shit." Dina playfully smacks Ellie upside the head causing Ellie to let out a little squeak.

"Well if I remember you were with Cat and i didn't think you liked me that way since we were such close friends and I didn't want to cross a line and ruin our friendship. I rather have you as a friend liking you from afar then losing you completely." Ellie smiled at the girl of her dreams finally knowing these feelings are not one sided.

"Guess we both were just pussies huh?" The girls laugh but for Ellie it turned into a coughing wheeze from the pain in her chest. Dina gets off the bed and makes Ellie lie back down to help her with her breathing.

"Ok stud you need more rest I'll be here when you wake up ok and then I'll get Adam to check on your stitches." Dina kisses Ellie on the forehead as Ellie relaxes and falls asleep once more feeling more exhausted then she actually thought she was, she was just glad to have lived through this and getting more days with Dina. 


	8. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me so long work has been hectic and hasn’t given me time to write. But I hope this makes up for it!!!! Enjoy!

Ellie stayed in the clinic for two more days for observation, Dina and Joel rarely leaving her side during her stay. Once the doctor checked the now angry red stitched up wound, he gave her the okay to leave and go home. Ellie was slowing putting her new flannel Joel for her from the house on feeling the skin where her new scar was placed feel tight and sensitive. Ellie was to proud to ask for help but she just could not get her right arm through. She gritted her teeth begging her body to let her finish putting on her clothes.

“Here let me help you.” Ellie looks behind her and spots Dina making her way to her with a soft smile on her lips walking behind Ellie grabbing the flannel and aiding her alpha in slipping her arm through the sleeve. Dina grabbed Ellie’s jacket and assisted her with it as well. “So ready to get out of here?” Dina asked.

“God yes I want a real bed and maybe a warm body by my side?” Ellie said wrapping her arms around Dina. Both girls smiled and lightly fell into a loving warm kiss before Dina lead Ellie out of the clinic and onto the street. Dina wrapped her arm through Ellie’s as they walked down the street towards Ellie’s home, at least that is what Ellie thought until Dina tugged her to turn right down the corner of a street instead of continuing straight on. “Uhhh Dina my house is that way?” Ellie points to the direction they were meant to go. Dina gives Ellie a smile and keeps dragging her along.

“Yes that is the way to your house but after some tough convincing from Joel he agreed that I can look after you for the last few days of your recovery so my house is where you’re going to be. You got yourself your own personal nurse.” Dina winked at her, Ellie could not help but gulp. **Holy shit me and Dina in her house….just her and me…alone….like no one else around alone.** Ellie’s mind said to her and Ellie could only imagine what they could get into or how Dina would “help her recover” in a more pleasurable way. Ellie coughed trying to clear her mind from creating more thoughts, bad enough she felt a twitch in her pants and the feeling of her jeans getting tighter. The girls finally made their way to Dina’s porch steps, Ellie stood behind Dina waiting for her to unlock the door and once Dina got the door opened, she led Ellie inside. The girls took off their coats and hung them up.

“Have a seat in the living room babe I’ll make us something to eat.” Dina says as she walks into the kitchen to prepare a small meal. Ellie looked around admiring the calm homie feeling of the house in which Dina lived in. The paint on the walls a soft white, pictures of Dina’s late mother and sister along the wall for display, fresh flowers in a vase on the center of a dining room table, Ellie makes her way to the living room where a small couch was sitting in front of the fireplace cozy for two people. Next to the couch was a nightstand with a record player on the top, Ellie looked at the book stands behind the couch and smiled at herself seeing more of Dina’s family photos and mixed in were pictures of Jesse, herself and one of the three of them, the photo smiling back at her. Ellie could not believe that photo was taken shortly after she became friends with the two, they looked so young back then even if it were only three years ago.

“Man, how time flies.” Ellie told herself looking at the version of the younger her. She never would have all that she has now, a father figure in her life, a town to call home, and having the girl of her dreams in her arms. Ellie turned her head to the kitchen hearing Dina walking around humming a tune, Ellie walks towards the kitchen leaning into the doorway as she watches Dina prepare them sandwiches. In a way Ellie can fantasize that this could ne her future, at home with Dina after patrol, enjoying a meal, maybe a few pups running around causing mayhem. Ellie pushes herself off the wall and walks behind Dina, wrapping her arms around the girl’s waist. Dina drops her knife from cutting the meat and closes her eyes as she feels Ellie’s lips kissing along her neck, Dina could not help but let out a light moan.

“I’m trying to make you something to eat here freckles.” Dina say exposing her neck more to the Alpha to kiss and nibble. “I know your hungry.” Dina adds.

“Oh, I am, just not for food.” Ellie turns the omega around and kissing her slowly as she wraps her arms around Dina pulling her in as close as she can while Dina wraps her arms around Ellie’s neck. The kiss goes from slow and calm to slow and passionate, there is no rut or heat to make them rush into their desires. Now they can enjoy themselves now that they are alone. Ellie bites onto Dina’s lip before soothing it with her tongue, Dina opens her mouth with the feeling of Ellie’s tongue upon her lips, the girl’s tongues clash with each other for dominance, but Ellie wins the battle of passion. Dina finds her hands moving to Ellie’s shoulders and skims lightly over Ellies chest. The girls break apart when air becomes necessary. Both girls are panting trying to establish breath again and calm their hearts. “I want you Dina, I need you as bad as I need air to breathe…its terrifying.” Ellie admits to the omega. Dina looks up at her with tenderness in her eyes.

“Are you going sappy on me now Williams?” Dina says with a light laugh. Dina does not want to express her emotions fully, still scared that Ellie might run, or she could be reading too much into Ellie’s words.

“No Dina I’m just ready to tell you that for an awfully long time I have liked you, jealous of Jesse for being with you and a part of me felt so guilty for so long being jealous. Kept telling myself I am not a good friend for feeling this way…that the alpha in me was being possessive. The more time went by I realized my feelings will not go away and when I got shot, my real last thought was you. That if I live through this bullshit, I’m not taking the back seat I’m done being jealous and feeling pity Dina. When we had sex during my rut, I want you to know it is not a one-time deal for me. I want more moments with you, have movie night, get out of this town and go to the lake Joel showed us when we were younger…falling over our feet laughing over being drunk or just being dipshits. I want you Dina….If you will have me?” Ellie releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding as she looked down scared meeting Dina’s eyes. Dina placed her hand under Ellie’s chin, Ellie can see Dina’s eyes holding back tears with a smile on her lips.

“Oh, Ellie your such an idiot. I love you Ellie, I have so long I was just afraid I wasn’t what you wanted, I won’t lie I might have taken advantage of you in your rut because if I could have you once, feeling you inside me once. It’s better than not feeling what its like at all.” Ellie shut Dina up by kissing her again this time as passionately as she could put into her kiss. The girl’s emotions finally released. Dina pushes Ellie lightly back towards the living room, the girls stumble as the bump into furniture making them laugh along the way to the couch. By the time they made it to the couch the girls tops and bras have been taken off, Dina pushed Ellie onto the couch and gently straddled her hips. Dina kissed Ellie once more before moving her lips along the body of Ellie taking her time admiring every inch of skin her lips came across. Dina looked at the still red scar from the stiches being removed from the gunshot wound the alpha received and placed a kiss as lightly as possible around the edges of the red swollen skin. Dina’s hands worked on Ellie’s belt and button of her jeans before pulling down the zipper. Dina moved her body lowers along with her kisses. She admired the redhead’s abs and she toyed with Ellie’s hard member still trapped in her jeans.

“Dina please…” Ellie begged, and Dina did not have the heart nor the willpower to tease Ellie any longer, she pulled Ellies jeans down along with her boxers freeing Ellie’s dick. She watched as the member smacked along Ellie’s abs. Dina looked on at amazement, she will never get used to hoe beautiful Ellie’s dick looks, think and long, red and angry, the tip flowing out with pre cum. Dina makes eye contact with Ellie before bringing her dick into her mouth. Ellie grips the couch almost ripping it apart with her hands. Dina took her time slowly bobbing her head, wrapping her tongue around the tip to get a taste of Ellie’s essence. Dina released the member and starts her tongue work it’s way down to the base, her hand holding the member steady as her other hand caressed Ellie’s thigh in comfort. Dina places kisses all along the alpha’s dick before circling her tongue back to the dripping tip. Ellie threw her head back and closed her eyes believing that she died and went to heaven. She felt her body getting extremely hot her shirt felt to tight, Ellie grabbed the bottom of her shirt and brought over her head and once the cool air of the room met her body she sighed in relief, her nipples hardening from the exposure. Ellie felt Dina’s hands run up along her thighs, to her stomach and along her shoulders where they stayed put. Ellie noticed Dina was still clothed. She placed her hands on Dina’s shirt before looking back at the girl.

“Can I?” Ellie asked. Dina smiles and nodded her head unable to speak. Ellie moves the material up and over Dina’s head, Ellie’s hands then moved to Dina’s white bra and unclasped it within seconds letting the material fall to the ground. Ellie motioned for Dina to stand straight as the worked on her pants. Kissing the omega’s stomach as she worked in removing the last layers of clothing. Dina helped Ellie removing her jeans and underwear, kicking them off her feet once they were both low enough to get rid of. Ellie stayed in amazement of the body that was before her eyes. Dina’s flushed face, blown out brown golden eyes filled with desire, perky breast with erect brown colored nipples, tight washboard stomach falling up and down in a rapid pace, her curvy hips, the treasure between her legs that Ellie is dying to be in between, muscular legs from all the labor she has done. Ellie can’t help but let out a gasp “your a goddess Dina.” Ellie looks into Dina’s eyes and all Dina can see is pure love. Dina goes back to straddling Ellie, both woman groan as the alphas dick runs Dina’s entrance. Dina looks at Ellie and caresses her face.

“Your beautiful Ellie, you’re a vision…I’m just so thankful Im yours.” Dina says before kissing Ellie slowly. Dina moves her right hand in between their bodies and grabs a hold of Ellie’s dick lining it up with her entrance. She slowly rubs her pussy around Ellie’s tip, then slowing inserting the tip and pulling it out. Dina did this tease game for a few minutes before deciding she needed to have Ellie inside her and with Ellie begging the movement went faster. Both woman kept eye contact with each other as Dina guided Ellie inside her. Ellie leaned her forehead against Dina’s trying to calm her breathing but once she was fully inside Dina she let of a growl of pleasure. Dina closed her eyes and slowly moved her hips. Now that the girls confessed their feelings their was a deeper connection with what they were doing now, they were enjoying the feeling of being connected, taking their time, slowly building their orgasms. Ellie caught Dina’s nipple into her mouth as Dina slowly rode her dick. Dina threw her head back and moaned in pleasure. The connection between the two, the pheromones leaving their bodies covering the whole house was so intense Dina knee she wouldn’t last long. She kissing Ellie’s forehead as she stared grinding harder on Ellie’s dick making it hit all the right places she would lift herself to the point Ellie was almost out of, just the tip slightly in before slamming herself back all the way down. “My god Ellie….so full…so good.” Dina mumbled. Ellie leans back on the couch watching her omega ride her dick the way she wants and Ellie feels her balls begin to tighten. In the back of her mind she knows she shouldn’t be doing this without a condom but she really doesn’t care. Deep down she wanted Dina to have her pups, just the thought of seeing Dina’s stomach expanded by her seed made Ellie’s knot form at the base.

“Fuck Dina I’m not gonna last” Ellie shit her eyes tightly telling herself not to cum yet. Dina leaned forward more on Ellie her hands resting over Ellie’s head landing on the back of the couch. Ellie was meeting Dina thrust for thrust, Dina felt Ellie’s knot hit her entrance and she wanted it so badly, needed to feel Ellie come inside her. Dina leans back slightly to look at Ellie’s sweaty face.

“Who do I belong to alpha?” Dina asked as she started licking Ellie’s pulse point where a mating mark would go.

“Fuck D….your mine” Ellie responded bringing her lips to Dina’s pulse point mimicking the others actions.

“Do you want other alphas to know who I belong to? Want them to know the one who fills me deep with their cum….who I will carry a certain alphas pups one day?” Dina continues biting as Ellie is starting to lose to control the more Dina talks. She is basically trying to force her knot into Dina’s tight pussy at this point.

“Your mine forever and always hell I’ll mark you so they all know.” Ellie growled. Dina growled back slamming her hips down on the cock that is making her feel delirious. She can feel Ellie’s canines on her pulse point ready to pierce the skin.

“Mark me Ellie make me yours.” Dina whispers into Ellie’s ear before biting down on the lobe. Ellie grabs Dina by the hips and slams her down onto her knot that slips in with a loud pop. Both girls practically scream at the knot being inside Dina. Ellie now controls Dina’s hips making her circulate her hips as she grinding her dick and knot the best she could, she wanted Dina to cum before biting her. Dina bit harder into Ellie still not enough to mark, her fingernails scratching Ellie’s pale back leaving red blood like streaks up and down her back. Ellie can feel Dina’s walls getting tighter around her she is barely able to move inside her, thrusting now became grinding. Ellie’s left hand went in between them and she softly rubbed Dina’s clit for added stimulation and that was all it took for Dina to cum squeezing Ellie’s dick to tight Ellie released her cum. Ellie zones in in Dina’s neck and bites down hard enough to leave a mark, tasting her lovers blood. Dina bite down moment her orgasm approached. They stayed this way their canines inserted into flesh, their bodies shaking from such intense emotions and sexual bliss. Dina released her hold first licking away any blood that escape the puncture wounds, Ellie mimicked her actions purring to herself in happiness. They held each other close, mated and tied. Nothing would break them from their bubble their minds were connected, their emotions, their bodies, their souls. And for both of them one thought constantly ran through their minds as they stayed tied to one another kissing and caressing.

**I love you.**


	9. The Dance and Bets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Crap I'm back!!! so sorry for the painful wait im sure some thought i wasnt coming back but im here! I did fall into a creative funk but I'm back and ready to get back into it! Thank you for reading and again so sorry for the wait.

Ellie has been staying with Dina for the last few days recovering from her injury and helping Dina practically bless every room and furniture the Jewish girl had. Ellie was on cloud nine ever since they mated, nothing could ruin how happy she was. Ellie was holding Dina from behind in the kitchen as the brunette was attempting to get breakfast going for them, but Ellie was being too much of a distraction. Feeling Ellie’s lips kiss her neck right where she placed her mark a few days ago, Dina finds herself giving into the girl’s kisses, but Dina pushes her hips into Ellie as a sign of “back off” versus “let us go for round 25”.

“Ellie c’mon I’m trying to be good and feed you here.” Dina says after the push which causes Ellie to laugh and back off.

“Geez fine. Even though I much rather have you for breakfast” Ellie replies with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Before Dina can say another word, a knock is heard from the front door. Ellie turns making her way to open the door so she can tell whoever it is to fuck off and come back later or never. As Ellie opens the door the smile, she had on her face damn near disappears as she is greeted by the site of Joel leaning on the frame.

“You know just because I let Dina take care of ya doesn’t mean you don’t talk to me again.” Joel grumbles to his pup. Ellie scratches the back of her head and shrugs her shoulders.

“Ummm sorry Joel I’ll remember next time.” Ellie says as she moves to the side to let the old alpha through. Joel sniffs the air for a few seconds and then looks towards Ellie.

**_Oh god…please do not smell what I think your smelling Joel._** Ellie gulps lightly as the older alpha stares at her for a little while longer.

“Dina making enough food for three?” Joel says with a smile as he heads to the kitchen to greet Dina and try his hand at stealing some bacon. Ellie lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Ellie grabs the collar of her flannel and puffs the collar out a little higher to hide the mark from the old man. She will tell him eventually just not right now, last thing she wants is a scolding from him. Ellie heads back to the kitchen to the kitchen only to be pulled another direction by Dina who hands her a plate of food and drags her to the dining room table. The three find their seats and get involved in small talk that has been goin on either around town, movies they want to see, books or in Ellie’s case comics she would like to find in future runs, and Joel talking about his new wooden carving project he is trying to do at home. Joel takes a sip of the coffee Dina has been so kind to provide for him a gentle sip before speaking again.

“So, you ladies still going to the dance tonight? Ellie you should be good enough to attend.” Dina looks at Ellie and smiles.

“Yes at least I’ve been looking forward to it I don’t know about miss broody over here.” Dina teases and Ellie cannot help but turn her face into a scowl.

“Ok first off I don’t fucking brood I’m just…serious as second you both know I hate those things.” Ellie glances at Dina and she sees a little hurt in the omega’s eyes and Ellie feels her heart break. She knows Dina has been looking forward to this winter dance for months. “But I guess this once I’ll try and enjoy myself.” Ellie rolls her shoulders rolling out the stiffness caused by the gunshot. Dina and Joel smile at Ellie trying to be somewhat social. Joel takes his leave shortly after telling the girls he will see them at the dance. Once Joel closed the door Ellie and Dina cleaned up from their breakfast in the kitchen which took longer then normal with Ellie distracting Dina with kisses here and there.

“Ok stud I promised Maria I would help her set up tonight for the dance, so I’ll see you later tonight?” Dina said to her alpha which all Ellie did was groan pulling Dina to her by her belt loop.

“Babe do you have to go right now?” Ellie asked as she nibbled Dina’s neck right where her mark was placed permanently on to the dark-haired girl’s skin. “I figured we can have a little fun first.” Ellie says as her hand creeps down to Dina’s breast giving it a tight squeeze. Dina closes her eyes being lost in the sensation of Ellie kissing her neck and playing with her nipple. Dina bites her lip finding herself pushing her body flush into Ellie’s. Ellie gently pushes her into the kitchen counter. Ellie places her hands under Dina’s thighs lifting her up to place on the counter. Ellie hisses in pain as her shoulder stings from the lift. This causes Dina to have the will to push the alpha away and hop down the counter checking Ellie’s shoulder.

“Ellie are you ok?” Dina asks as Ellie rolls her shoulder again. Ellie nods her head as Dina brings her upstairs to her bed and makes her lie down.

“Take it easy stud I want to actually be able to dance with you tonight.” Dina says with a smile. Ellie was ready to protest but one serious look from Dina made Ellie know that it would be pointless to fight with the omega. Dina took her leave with a quick kiss on Ellie’s lips before heading to the barn where the dance was being held later in the day. Ellie sighed resting her head on the pillow not being able to fight the smile off her face. Ellie felt her eyes getting heavy her body asking for a little more rest from all the love making her and Dina have done.

Dina made her way to the barn spotting Maria setting up the tables around the center of the barn for the dancing. Maria slotted her and waved at with a smile. Maria always made Dina feel like one of their own here when she came to Jackson with her sister. Especially when she was alone after her sister was killed during a run supply. Maria was there to comfort her and give her a sense of home when she needed comfort. Of course, Ellie was always there and never left her side which was probably what started her motion into falling in love with Ellie so long ago.

**_ Three years ago _ ** **__ **

_“Dina sweetheart you gotta eat something?” Maria replied as she put a plate of fried chicken and greens in front of Dina. Yet all Dina could do was stare at the table like a statue. Her sister, her world was gone….she wasn’t coming back from her run. Dina was all alone now. Maria could only stare on helplessly as the young girl sat still, her eyes having no light to them, no life. Maria heard the front door open with light but hurried footsteps making its way to them. Maria looked down the hallway seeing a worried Ellie make her way into the dining room. Ellie’s eyes fell into Dina first, a frown starting to appear on her face before looking back at Maria._

_“She still isn’t eating?” Ellie asked her aunt. Maria shook her head sadly._

_"I don’t believe she has even slept the passed two days Ellie…” Maria told her not to concerned of Dina hearing them, most likely the girl tuned them out. Ellie nodded her head and slowly made her way to the girl._

_“Dina?” Ellie said the girls name and just like Maria didn’t receive a reaction. Ellie bit her lip and kneeled down in front of her friend. “Dina Cmon you gotta eat that chicken…I hunted the bird myself Maria did the easy part.” Ellie huffed out with a tiny chuckle. She caught Dina’s eyes move to her quickly, but just as quickly her eyes went back to staring at her hands. Ellie places her hand on Dina’s leg._

_“Dina I’m sorry about Thalia…. the accident should have never happened…. the horse got spooked for god knows why. I’m sorry Thalía got hurt under the horse, I’m sorry her injuries were too serious to recover from, but she didn’t go without a fight. You and I know she fought we were there with her all the way to the end. Do you remember what your sister said to us?” Ellie asked Dina who now was looking at Ellie with tears falling down her face nodding her head for her voice couldn’t break through passed her lips._

_“Thalía said that she loves you and to not give up or blame yourself…...she told me to look out for you. Dina you can cry, hit me to get the pain out, yell at me, hell you can throw something. Do whatever you need to in order to cope. I will be here every step of the way…. Dina, please let go of whatever is inside.” Ellie and Dina stared at each other as though Maria was never in the room. Dina’s lips quivered, her hands shaking under Ellie’s hold. Dina let out a whimper through her lips before snatching her hands out of Ellie’s hold and throwing her arms around the young redhead, laying her head on Ellie’s shoulder her sobs finally breaking through letting out all the pain inside spill out._

_“Oh Ellie…...Ellie…. I miss her so mu mu much” Dina finally spoke with the pain showing through. This only makes Ellie hold her tighter not leaving any room between them. Maria wiped the tears falling down her face feeling so much pain coming from Dina it broke her heart. Seeing the two girls, Ellie providing the protection and love that Dina needed holding her close as she breaks down and let’s all the emotions pour out. Maria slowly moves back into another room to leave the two girls alone, knowing full well Ellie will have the girl up and eating within the day._

**_ Present _ **

Dina smiles at the memory, painful memory yes but a happy one. After she cried on Ellie’s shoulder Ellie was able to get her to eat the plate of food Maria made for her. Maria and Ellie visited her everyday until the pain wasn’t as bad anymore, she misses Thalia like crazy, but she has come to terms with her sister not being her physically, but she always will be spiritually. Dina quickly talks with Maria about what else needs to be done with the barn in order for the dance to be ready for tonight. Together to two women laugh with lighthearted jokes and teases as they do the final touch ups to the barn.

** Dina’s house **

Ellie groans as she comes out of her sleep. The alpha stretched her body cracking joints along the way and giving out a pleasurable moan as it happens. Ellie flips onto her stomach, her right hand moving across the bed to where Dina would have been. Feeling nothing but sheets Ellie fully opens her eyes and sees her omega is not there. Ellie slowly sits up looking out the window seeing that the sun has gone down, Ellie turns to look at the bedside clock and sees it is 8:30 in the evening. The dance started at 7:00.

“Well just my fucking luck!” Ellie jumps out of bed with a groan of regret at the tightening pain on her chest from the speed of getting out of the bed and went rushing to Dina’s closet where her cloths were placed and quickly pulled the cleanest clothes she can find. After dressing in a hurry, she rushed to the bathroom and quickly fixed her hit from its sleep defined look to a muck cleaner appeal. She glances at herself, tight blue jeans, a tight black v-neck, and a red and black flannel.

“I look good I think.” Ellie tells herself as she rushes down the stair leaping over the last three, grabbing her boots she hazardously slips them on almost falling over Dina’s dining chair along the way out the door. Ellie grabs her jacket from the rack and slams the door shut behind her. Ellie shivers from the winter cold hitting her full force as she puts her jacket on. As Ellie makes her way to the barn, she sees a few kids playing around pretending to be clickers attacking snowmen. Ellie cannot help but laugh at the kids who make something so terrifying into something somewhat…. adorable? Ellie playfully sneaks up behind a little girl named Cynthia. Sweet little girl who always had a smile on her face, Ellie went behind Cynthia putting a finger to her mouth to tell the other kids to no say anything. Ellie picked up Cynthia and made her best clicking and groaning noises she could make as the little girl squealed in her arms as she pretended to munch on the girl.

“Ellie!!!! Stoooop!” Cynthia yelled followed by a giggle as Ellie tickled her sides and put her down.

“Hey kid I’m just teaching you to always keep your guard up.” Ellie shrugged as she dodged a few snowballs hurling her way. Ellie easily dodged the attacks laughing along the way. Ellie made her way through the crowd of people in the barn scanning for Dina along the way. As she came up empty, she went straight to the makeshift bar pouring herself a glass of whiskey. Ellie took a tentative sip not wanting to feel the affects quickly. Ellie’s eyes kept looking for her omega which landed right in the middle of the crowd, Ellie could not help the smile forming on her face as she watched Dina genuinely having fun dancing in circles with a fellow resident of Jackson. Ellie could feel her heart beating slightly faster as she followed the girl she loved. Ellie’s ears perked upon hearing heavy footsteps to her left. She glanced into the direction to only see Jesse come her way, Ellie straightens up her poster and immediately felt her smile being replaced by a frown.

**_Great…time for this to be awkward._** Ellie told herself as Jesse grabbed a drink for himself leaning up against the table.

“She’s really putting in a show, isn’t she?” Jesse slightly asked with a smirk. Ellie hummed in agreement feeling uncomfortable next to the alpha who once dated the girl she is now mated to. Ellie raised her right hand to her neck feeling the bite Dina had left her to prove no one else could have Ellie, that Ellie was officially hers. Ellie moved her hands to her collar and popped the collar higher to cover the bite. Last thing she needs is another fight with Jesse.

“About time you showed up.” Ellie came back to reality as Dina’s voice was heard, Dina snatched her drink from her hand smirking before downing the liquid in one go.

“Hey, I’m here, now aren’t I?” Ellie stated as a question. Jesse straightened up his posture and nodded to the dark-haired girl in acknowledgment.

“Dina..” Jesse starts but one look from Dina stops him in his tracks as she simply nods back and drags Ellie to the dance floor.

“Your such a dick” Ellie chuckles under her breathe as Dina places them in the center of the dance floor wrapping her arms around the redhead carrying a smile the entire time. Dina moves her eyes back to Jesse and watches as he walks away, a defeated look on his features. As Dina watches him go, she feels at peace knowing that he is gone. She knows as she is inching closer to Ellie. Resting her head on her love’s shoulder that they will have to talk to that man eventually about their mating marks, even Dina knows they can’t hide them for very long. Apparently Ellie had the same thought process as she pulls away enough to look Dina in the eyes.

“You know eventually Jesse will find out about us being mates. And I don’t know about you babe but, I rather tell him as soon as possible then him finding out on his own.” Ellie says. Dina nods in agreement.

“I know love but for know can we enjoy tonight? Worry about everyone else later? I just want it to be you and me right now.” Dina leans her head on Ellie’s and they slowly sway to the music ignoring everyone else around them.

“For you I’ll do anything.” Ellie whispers back leaning in for a soft gentle kiss as the two women kept dancing.

Off in the corner of the barn stood Joel, Tommy, and Maria looked on as the two girls danced.

“Well I think you two owe me a good bottle of whiskey from the next trade and a month of scheduling patrols.” Maria said with a victorious smile as Tommy and Joel growled in frustration. Maria looked at Joel “And I can’t believe you didn’t see their connection while Ellie was staying at Dina’s house! I could see those to making “love me” eyes for over a year!” Maria exclaims.

“C’mon you know I’m not good with these things, not good with emotions.” Joel grunted in annoyance not believing he is that clueless. Jesse laughs at his brother’s demise.

“Well damn that explains why that new woman who came in what’s her name?? Alex…Alexis. Yea Alexis! Poor girl giving this old dog so many signals and all he does is either stutter or walk away!” Jesse keeps laughing as Joel peeks over the woman who has been brought up talking to a few other townsfolk. Alexis was a pretty woman, white creamy skin, bright blue eyes, and bright golden blonde hair with a gentle smile. Joel would be an idiot to not notice but Joel is also not use to attention from another it has been so long. Alexis looks over at the three of them and smiles and does a wave in greeting which makes Joel cough and look away. Maria shrugs at Alexis and laughs along with her husband.

“Well, wherever Ellie got her game from…. its sadly not from her father over here.” Maria says and Joel further sinks into the corner of the barn thinking he needs a stronger drink then what he has. He takes one last look at his kid and can’t hold back the smile forming on his face knowing that his girl might have finally found some peace and happiness in this fucked up world.


End file.
